


Дракон из Кванми

by AnnetCat



Category: King Gwanggaeto the Great [2011]
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetCat/pseuds/AnnetCat
Summary: Среди всех крепостей и всех женщин единственными для него были Кванми и Кэ Доён, а уж которую из них он любил больше – не знаем и мыАллюзии на "Легенду о Четырех стражах Небесного владыки"





	Дракон из Кванми

 

**Дракон из Кванми**

Зимой, в десятом месяце, взята штурмом пэкческая крепость Кванмисон [29]. Эта крепость со всех сторон [защищена] отвесными скалами и окружена морем. Ван направил армию по семи направлениям (дорогам) и штурмовал в течение двадцати дней, пока наконец не взял эту [крепость].

_Ким Бусик. Летописи Когурё, книга 6_

  


[29]. _Кванмисон_ — это, вероятно, крепость Канмисон (***), упомянутая в надписи на стеле вана Квангэтхо. Строя свои рассуждения на возможном смешении иероглифов как (***) и кван (***), Ли Бёндо полагает, что этот пункт соответствует современному острову Кёдондо в Желтом море, на котором в период Когурё находился уезд Комоккын. _Комок_ , равно как и _канми_ и _кванми_ , мог быть иероглифической записью местного слова _кома_ , _кому_ / _кэма_ [Ли Бёндо, с.283].

_Там же, примечания к книге 6_

  


Осенью, в седьмом месяце, когурёский /667/ ван Тамдок с 40-тысячным войском напал на северную окраину, взял более 10 крепостей — Сокхён и другие [крепости]. Узнав, что Тамдок — искусный полководец, ван не осмелился выступить против него. Множество поселений к северу от реки Хансу было сдано.

Зимой, в десятом месяце, когурё[ское войско] с боем захватило крепость Кванми. Ван охотился в Кувоне, но по прошествии десяти дней не вернулся.

_Ким Бусик. Летописи Пэкче, часть 3_

  


  


...Неприступна была крепость Кванми, окруженная скалами и морем.

С северо-запада и северо-востока крепостные стены поднимались над отвесными кручами, о которые билось море, всегда неспокойное в здешних проливах между островами и материковым берегом. С юга стены шли через остров полукругом, высокие и толстые, и над шестью надежными воротами поднимались шесть квадратных башен.

Остров Кёдон невелик, и крепость Кванми занимала добрую его половину. На прочей же земле обитал простой люд. Хорошо жили. Море давало и рыбу, и рис. Рыбу ловили в сети, рис получали в уплату, торгуя с заезжими купцами.

Ни один торговец, пожелавший направиться водным путем в Вире, столицу богатого царства Пэкче, не мог миновать острова Кёдон — единственный путь к устью реки Хансу пролегал в его водах.

Там, где Хансу и Чхильчжунха, встретившись и смешав свои воды, выкатываются в море, расположена группа островов. Крупнейший из них — Хёльгу, удобнейший же для мореходов — Кёдон. Возле берегов острова Хёльгу слишком сильное волнение, с которым трудно справиться, и Чоган, «река Чо» — морское течение в проливе между Хёльгу и Кёдоном — никогда не прекращает свой бег. С юго-западной же оконечности Кёдона удобно пристать к берегу и высадиться на сушу.

Всю морскую торговлю с севером Пэкче вело через Кёдон, крепость же Кванми стояла на страже морских путей и международных связей. И купцы с товарами из Вэ, Янь, Северной Вэй или какого-нибудь Чжоу, и заморские посланники, и посольства Пэкче в сопредельные страны, и военные экспедиции — всякое путешествие на корабле проходило через Кёдон, а значит, не миновало Кванми.

Ничего удивительного, что крепость Кванми была богата, а ее господин — велик и могуществен.

  


В году имчжин, на восьмом году правления государя Чинса, в Пэкче объявился предсказатель, исполненный многих удивительных знаний. Государю этот человек пришелся по сердцу, и он приблизил его к себе. Предсказатель умел читать по звездам, а также был сведущ в геомантии; но лучше всего, как оказалось, он умел читать в сердцах людей. Вскоре его величество души в нем не чаял и во всем слушался его совета.

  


Государь Чинса не интересовался, откуда пришел мудрый Ха Мучжи; между тем пришел он из Когурё — и если бы государь знал, какое предсказание его любимец произнес для молодого царя Когурё, взошедшего на престол менее полугода назад, может быть, ничего дальнейшего не случилось бы. Впрочем, Ха Мучжи настолько заморочил государю голову, что и знание вряд ли помогло бы ему — он услышал бы лишь то, что хотел услышать.

  


Вот что сказал царю Когурё бродяга Ха Мучжи, явившийся из Срединных земель — через все страны и народы, которые располагаются на пути оттуда до стен столичной крепости Куннэ в излучине Амноккана:

— Вы дракон, государь. Но на юге, в Пэкче, набирает силу другой дракон. Так же, как и вы, он желает править миром и не отступит. Земля слишком тесна для вас обоих.

И уточнил:

— Этот дракон — Асин.

  


  


***

_Говорят, взять крепость Кванми было невозможно не только из-за морских течений, отвесных скал и крепких стен._

_Крепость обороняло хорошо обученное, образцово содержавшееся храброе войско — но и не в этом было дело._

_Говорят, главной силой Кванми был ее господин, принявший на время облик человека. Но на самом деле это был сам Лазурный дракон Востока._

_Вы спросите, почему Восточный дракон оборонял западное побережье Пэкче? А это с какой стороны посмотреть. Священные покровители сторон света оберегают Срединные земли, а по отношению к ним всё Пэкче — дальний восток. Так что ничего удивительного._

_Хорошо же, скажут самые въедливые из вас. Если Лазурный дракон осел в Пэкче, чтобы стеречь Срединные земли с востока, зачем он снизошел до такой мелочи, как оборона от какого-то Когурё, вовсе не угрожавшего Середине мира? Тому есть две причины, и уж которая из них важнее, известно только Небесам, мы же знаем лишь неверные легенды, которые всяк рассказывает по-своему. Первая причина — всякий дракон, выбрав себе гнездо, предпочитает, чтобы в него не забредали даже блохи, чтобы не пришлось выковыривать их из-под чешуи. И вторая — дело-то в том, что в Когурё тогда правил не простой царь. Говорят, он и сам был драконом, только Черным. И позволить другому дракону чересчур развернуться было никак нельзя. Ведь обнаглевший Черный дракон мог позже покуситься и на Срединные земли. Кстати, и шел бы он с востока... Как ни крути, это дело напрямую касалось Лазурного дракона._

_Впрочем, говорят также, что молодой царь Когурё был не драконом, а воплощением самого Хвануна, Сына Небесного владыки, и Лазурный дракон склонился перед ним, узнав, кто он такой._

  


  


***

Царь Пэкче Чинса взошел на престол после смерти своего брата Чхимню, отодвинув от власти племянника, старшего сына Чхимню. Как было принято в те времена, сказали, что царевич не может принять правление страной по малолетству. Между тем царевичу Асину было уже пятнадцать лет, и он крепко держал в руке и меч, и лук, и копье, а что не имел военного опыта, так просто времена стояли мирные. В поход на Пхёнян Пэкче последний раз ходило еще при царе Кынгусу, в год чончхук, мальчику тогда едва исполнилось семь.

Но постоянная угроза с севера вызывала беспокойство, и советники сочли, что опытный Чинса гораздо лучше, чем юный Асин, у которого даже усов не пробилось.

Новый государь проявил милость к обойденному наследнику, даровав тому крепость Кванми. Это было прекрасное, со всех сторон выгодное решение. С одной стороны, возможным политическим противникам было ясно показано, что его величество заботится о племяннике и никак его не утесняет. С другой стороны, его величество проявил несомненное внимание к обороне страны, назначив в крепость столь важное лицо, а не какого-нибудь простого генерала. С третьей стороны, крепость требовала от своего командующего постоянного внимания и, следовательно, постоянного присутствия — а значит, Асин редко появлялся в столице и не мог всерьез влиять на политику двора. Назначение это было по сути почетной ссылкой, но кто осудил бы государя за это?

Царевич был юн, но неглуп и легко прочитал все эти смыслы. Без возражений он собрался и переехал на остров Кёдон. Разумеется, вместе с ним поехали некоторые близкие к нему люди. Одним из них был его родной дядя по матери, опытный и небесталанный военачальник Чинму, безраздельно преданный Асину. На первых порах гарнизоном Кванми командовал скорее Чинму, хотя официально он и подчинялся царевичу; но годы шли, племянник учился у дяди, схватывая на лету и военную науку, и науку повелевать, набирал войска, строил корабли, разрабатывал стратегию обороны, возводил форты на соседнем Хёльгу, присматривал за состоянием малых крепостей, возводил новые укрепления, налаживал систему сторожевых башен, поддерживал на островах и побережье образцовый порядок и железную дисциплину, укреплял и перестраивал свою крепость. По прошествии семи лет Кванми стала сильнейшей крепостью Пэкче, прочными западными воротами страны, базой военно-морского флота.

Неприступна была крепость Кванми, окруженная скалами и морем, и ее господин был настолько сам себе хозяин и располагал настолько мощным войском, беспрекословно подчинявшимся ему, что государь Чинса всё чаще с опаской косился на западное побережье. Пока Асин верно служит государю, но и сам он, и слишком многие в стране хорошо помнят, кто должен был унаследовать трон. Всё чаще Чинса задумывался об этом и каждый раз мрачнел.

Чем дальше, тем реальнее выглядела опасность, сгущавшаяся за стенами Кванми.

  


Слова заезжего прорицателя зацепили за самое больное. Поначалу он никаких имен не называл, но предостережение о зреющей в непосредственной близости от трона измене упало на давно подготовленную почву. Царю Чинса не было нужды слышать имя Асина, он и так понимал, откуда может грянуть буря. Туманные разговоры Ха Мучжи о неблагоприятном расположении звезд и дурных приметах просто помогли государю Пэкче укрепиться в своих сомнениях и подозрениях. Тревога обрела четкие очертания, нужно было принимать меры. Перестроить дворец по указаниям мудрого пророка, дабы гармонизировать потоки энергии и уменьшить опасные влияния окружающего мира, — это само собой. Но следовало также действовать и на чисто политическом поле. Давно надо было окоротить Асина. Поставить его на место. Дать понять, кто тут главный.

Кстати, был и повод.

  


Когурё и Янь воевали уже более полувека, и ни одна из стран не могла взять верх. Повелитель царства Янь, Мужун Чуй, прислал своего второго сына добиться союза с Пэкче — чтобы напасть на Когурё одновременно и с севера, и с юга. Осторожный Чинса отказал послам, а Асин настолько обнаглел, что договорился с яньской делегацией через голову царственного дяди и самостоятельно принял решение поддержать Янь против Когурё.

Эта кампания, не слишком выделявшаяся на фоне прочих военных кампаний — ибо за полвека всякое случалось, — привела к далеко идущим последствиям, которые вряд ли кто-то из участников конфликта просчитал достаточно далеко... разве что главный советник Когурё, многохитрый Кэ Ёнса, выстраивая коварные композиции, предвидел что-то — и то далеко не всё.

Во-первых, Когурё оказалось в крайне невыгодном положении, и ему пришлось, смирив гонор, кланяться Янь и добиваться союза. Будьте уверены, яньцы выжали из ситуации всё, что могли, в том числе царевну Когурё в жены наследнику своего престола.

Во-вторых, Янь, вступив в переговоры с Когурё, не стала вводить на их территорию войска, как обещала Асину. Армию Когурё, переброшенную на юг, ничто не отвлекло от вторжения Асина, пэкческое войско столкнулось с ожесточенным сопротивлением, возглавлял которое сам генерал Ко Му, прославленный старый военачальник. Проиграв кампанию, войско Пэкче ушло, ничего не добившись и лишь потеряв довольно много воинов. Когурё же, обезопасив себя с севера, могло теперь позволить себе возмутиться поведением Пэкче и примерно его наказать. Желательно — откусить кусок территории. Когда-нибудь позже, возможно, попробовать и вовсе подчинить Пэкче, целиком, но это в дальних перспективах. Для начала — отнять плодородные земли, и хорошо бы наложить лапу на процветающую морскую торговлю.

В-третьих, самоуправство царевича произвело на царя Чинса очень неприятное впечатление. Теперь, значит, Асин позволяет себе принимать решения о начале войны, не спросясь у государя. Если бы не его сила и влияние — и не его Кванми, — можно было бы и о государственной измене поговорить, но восстанавливать против себя немалое войско и весь флот, учитывая хищную риторику Когурё, было слишком опасно и не ко времени. На это Чинса все-таки не решился.

Пока что он просто разбранил племянника, не стесняясь в выражениях, и отправил его в Янь требовать ответа: почему, втянув Пэкче в конфликт, Янь не ввела войска, как обещала.

  


  


***

_Самые разные люди служили государю Квангэтхо. Говорят, что лучшее, отборное его войско, чхангуны (соратники), было набрано из разбойников и бывших рабов; один из его генералов когда-то в прошлом бежал от следствия, другой был сыном казненного преступника, а третий и вовсе родился в низшем сословии; его стратегом был бродяга из Срединных земель, а телохранителями — девица из мальгалей и бывший убийца, посланный некогда своим господином убить царевича Тамдока. Совершив несколько серьезных попыток выполнить приказ, он познакомился ближе со своей мишенью, подпал под необоримую харизму, перековался и сменил сторону._

_Все эти люди готовы были идти за государя в огонь и в воду, и если приходилось, умирали за него без сожалений. Легенда гласит, что так проявлялся дух великого Хвануна, горевший в нем. Он покорял дикие и свободолюбивые народы — и они служили ему не за страх, а за совесть. Говорят, на стороне Тамдока сражался сам Белый тигр Запада, и был он мальгальским вождем, полжизни воевал против Когурё, а позже проникся и добровольно поклонился государю._

_Всем своим обхождением, всей своей внутренней и внешней политикой царь крайне раздражал старую знать. Поэтому ему пришлось начать с подчинения роптавших кланов Когурё, и было это не легче, чем воевать с сяньбийцами или киданями. Говорят, советник Кэ Ёнсу, глава клана Соно, стоял за несколькими покушениями на жизнь Тамдока, еще когда тот был наследником._

_Государь устранил это препятствие, прежде чем взойти на трон._

  


  


***

Кэ Доён, дочь первого советника Кэ Ёнсу, выдвинувшегося при государе Когугяне, с детства знала, за кого выйдет замуж. За наследника престола, конечно.

Наследником престола Когурё был царевич Тамман, мягкий, добрый и умный человек, но совершенно не военный по натуре. Нет, он прекрасно умел сражаться, но не любил этого. Даже охота не вызывала у него того азарта, какой свойственен большинству подростков из знатных семей. Зато книги по стратегии он прочел все. Иногда государь, глядя на старшего сына, сокрушался про себя: Тамман будет мудрым царем, но хоть и важно для царя разбираться в законах, стратегиях и богатом опыте великих правителей древности, а воевать ему тоже непременно придется. И с этим он сам не справится. К счастью, недюжинные воинские таланты проявлял младший царевич, Тамдок, и, следовательно, можно было поступить, как давно заведено. Пусть старший брат правит, а младший водит в бой войска, поддерживая трон.

Такова судьба многих царевичей, не ставших царями. Таков был знаменитый полководец Ко Му, младший брат великого царя Ко Саю, вписанного в летописи под царским именем Когугвон. Пятьдесят лет Ко Му воевал против Янь — сперва для старшего брата, потом для племянника, потом для другого племянника, и еще повоюет для внука. Вся жизнь Ко Му прошла то в седле, то на крепостной стене, то с копьем, то с мечом, то с луком, а сыновей у него всего лишь двое — видно, маловато было кратких мирных передышек в бесконечных сражениях с Янь. Ах да, есть еще дочь, но она приемная.

Таким же полководцем станет для своего старшего брата Тамдок.

Иногда Доён пыталась представить, какой из царевича Таммана выйдет муж. Получалось, что превосходный. Он будет ласков, заботлив, терпелив (это важно, самой-то Доён терпения вечно недоставало), а уж Доён постарается и станет для него самой наилучшей царицей, поддержкой и в доме, и в политике, и в постели. Что происходит в постели, она представляла не вполне точно, но уж как-нибудь они управятся.

А царевич Тамдок будет воевать на севере вместе со старым генералом Ко Му и иногда возвращаться в столицу с победой. То-то будет радости!

На этом месте следовало остановиться и перестать думать. Потому что от мыслей о Тамдоке становилось неловко и почему-то жарко. Зачем-то лезли в голову всякие глупости: а вот если бы ее мужем стал не Тамман, а Тамдок? О достоинствах Таммана было приятно думать, сядешь так, нальешь чашку вина (она любила вино), сосредоточишься... о достоинствах Тамдока не думалось, думалось о недостатках. Он горяч и порывист, его все время хочется дразнить, чтобы он вышел из себя, завопил, погнался, поймал... чтобы схватил за руки... нет, лучше поперек тела! Она закрывает глаза, представляет себе, как это будет, и в ее воображении рассерженный Тамдок бранится и грозит: «Я тебе покажу!» — но его злость рассеивается, а руки становятся нежными, и тогда она отвечает: «И что же ты мне покажешь?» — и его глаза расширяются, он облизывает губы и наклоняется к ней... и на этом месте она трясет головой, и хватает чашку, и жадно глотает вино, и закашливается. Потому что ее мужем будет Тамман, а Тамдок лишь деверем, и надо относиться к нему как к брату.

Какое счастье, что Тамдок и в самом деле воюет на севере под началом старика Ко Му.

  


Но пришло время, и давние, с детства взлелеянные планы внезапно переменились. Ее отец всегда, сколько она себя помнила, любил дергать за нити, но прежде делал это ради Когурё, теперь же... Нет, спроси его, и он наверняка ответил бы, что и теперь все его помыслы о благе государства. Просто он привык, что государство — это он.

Конечно, в Когурё есть царь, но это лишь красивая фигура, олицетворение воли Небес, а на самом деле Когурё — это Кэ Ёнсу. Просто устоявшийся властный расклад не закреплен формально.

С годами главный советник Кэ прибрал к рукам почти всю власть в государстве, остался лишь один человек, которого ему все еще изредка приходилось слушаться, и это был его величество. Государь Ирён возражал редко, во всем доверяя советнику Кэ, и все же были досадные помехи. Главная из них — выросший младший царевич. К счастью, он был горяч и не всегда успевал подумать, прежде чем бежать и делать, но с годами мог стать настоящей головной болью. Он был упрям, на все имел собственное мнение, им трудно было вертеть — и он отлично видел, когда им вертят. До поры до времени он смирялся с этим, но не приведи Небо, если у него появится серьезная поддержка... а он способный командир, и все чаще в народе говорят о его победах. Его следует держать подальше от столицы, хорошо бы вырастить из него второго Ко Му, но с его талантами он же и сидя на северной границе заручится поддержкой простых людей, не говоря уж о поддержке войск! Старший царевич Тамман готов был прислушиваться к разумным доводам, и его Кэ Ёнсу не опасался, полагая, что уж кому-кому, а Тамману он, старый опытный царедворец, голову заморочит. Но Тамдока нужно было убрать от старшего брата, чтобы не сбивал того с толку.

Поначалу Кэ Ёнсу полагал, что «убрать» можно понимать как «отослать, и пусть возвращается как можно реже». Но время шло, и слово «убрать» принимало все более окончательное значение.

Этот камень на расчисленном пути главного советника был слишком неудобен.

  


Убрать, и лучше чужими руками, конечно.

Но заговоры проваливались. Исполнители были бездарны, а у неудобного царевича обнаружился талант куда опаснее полководческого — умение привлекать к себе людей.

Очередной заговор закончился гибелью не того царского сына. Вместо Тамдока под удар подставился его старший брат Тамман — и погиб. Решил, что из Тамдока царь выйдет лучше, и убрал сам себя с его пути.

Что за невезение!

Так старались, убиваючи. Непременно на этот раз убьем, господин, — так говорили, кланяясь. И убили, действительно, надежно и бесповоротно, да вот только не того.

Теперь наследником неизбежно станет тот из братьев, который так не устраивал главного советника, и надо как-то с этим жить. В политике нет места мечтам, приходится использовать то, что есть.

Удастся ли использовать Тамдока?..

  


  


***

_Как известно, испокон веков во всякой истории о драконах непременно найдется царевна, или княжна, или на худой конец просто красавица. Наша история не исключение._

_Как уже было сказано, каждый излагает ее на свой лад, и потому образ девушки дрожит, расплывается и раздваивается, и мы видим возле великого царя Квангэтхо двух женщин. Имена их рассеялись в пыли веков и меняются от рассказчика к рассказчику, судьбы их смешиваются. Одна была женщиной государя, когда он еще не взошел на престол, другая стала его женщиной после воцарения. Говорят, первая из них страстно любила царевича Тамдока, но затем исчезла из его жизни и появилась в стане его врага; она поддалась силам зла и умышляла против государя и Когурё, не в силах сопротивляться влиянию взрастившего ее коварного человека. Вторая же, отважная воительница и приемная дочь северного князя, была для царя истинным благословением, сражалась рядом с ним и всегда оставалась на его стороне._

_Говорят, обе они были воплощениями Огненного феникса Юга, и не видят никакого противоречия в том, что одна из них пришла с Севера._

_Но дальше начинается путаница, ибо известно, что была женщина, которая любила царя Когурё, но не могла быть с ним; ее же любил Лазурный дракон и следовал за ней всюду, куда бы она ни пошла. Но была то первая из упомянутых нами женщин или вторая, легенды расходятся. Также как неясно, которая из них любила вино, и которая родила государю ребенка, и которая ушла, потому что боялась навредить стране и государю, если останется с ним рядом._

  


  


***

Кэ Ёнсу долго взвешивал «за» и «против» и все же решил придерживаться пока основных пунктов прежнего плана. Пусть наследник и сменился, дочь советника Кэ все равно должна стать супругой наследного царевича. Значит, ее мужем станет Тамдок. Девочка у него умница, она сделает так, как ей велит отец.

Кэ Доён выслушала отцовскую волю и подчинилась, конечно.

Не Тамман, к мыслям о котором она успела привыкнуть. Тамдок. Тот, о ком она так старалась не думать.

Сердце ее то замирало, то вздрагивало. Радовалась ли она? Нет, она горевала о Таммане, но никто не властен над своими снами, а они становились все жарче, и ко дню назначенной свадьбы Доён совершенно истомилась.

Он будет ее мужем. Он обнимет ее, и разденет, и ляжет с ней.

Совсем недавно он был с ней нежен и ласков. Она поранила ногу, и он заботливо перевязывал ее своим шелковым поясом. Если так и будет, ей же будет хорошо с ним? Подумала: надо бы пояс вернуть... не вернула. Велела отстирать кровь, сложила аккуратно и спрятала. Потом, когда-нибудь, может быть... Но он и не вспомнил о поясе, и тот так и остался у нее.

  


Они поженились, и вошли в спальню, и разделись, и легли. Конечно, она представляла примерно, как это происходит, но все равно оказалась не готова — ни к чему из того, что произошло между ними дальше. Сколько раз видела его, разговаривала с ним, дразнила его, скакала вместе с ним верхом, сидела с ним рядом за столом... Конечно, он выше ростом, чем она, и шире в плечах, и сильнее — но только вытянувшись вдоль его тела, она ощутила, насколько он большой, и горячий, и сильный. Волосы на его теле, твердые мышцы под его кожей, шрамы на руках и плечах, и его член, тоже большой и горячий — и который должен был весь поместиться в ней, но как? Тамдок гладил ее тело, жесткие ладони скользили по влажной коже, и в самом деле были ласковыми и нежными, несмотря на мозоли. Она и он лежали, тесно обнявшись, она прижималась к нему — грудью, животом, бедрами, и от длинного движения его руки вдоль всей спины и до ягодиц внутри всё сладко сжималось, а он же не только гладил, он еще и стискивал, и теребил, и, просунув ладонь ей между ног, трогал там, где никому прежде не было дозволено, и почему-то это совсем было не стыдно, и она приподняла колено, чтобы ему было удобнее, и он немедленно воспользовался этим и двинулся дальше и глубже, и гладил теперь там, и шептал какие-то слова, она не запомнила их — да в них и не было никакого смысла, кроме того, что она нравится ему, что он хочет ее, вот как он ее хочет, вот... сейчас я тебе покажу... она вспомнила свои глупые грезы о нем, в которых именно это он и говорил: «Вот я тебе покажу!» — слабо хмыкнула и ответила: «Покажи...» Он перекатился и подмял ее под себя, тяжелый, длинный, гладкий, раздвинул ее бедра, приладился — и вонзил в нее толстое и твердое, распирая ее изнутри, разрывая ее, и это было больно, она дернулась и попыталась сбросить с себя его тело, но где там. Распластанная, придавленная к постели, проткнутая насквозь, она уперлась руками в его грудь, крикнула шепотом: «Подожди...» Он приподнялся и навис над ней, сосредоточенный, между бровями складка, губа закушена, а глаза шалые. Потом выдохнул, опустился на нее, закрыл ей рот губами — и губы у него тоже были горячие и сильные, — и двинулся из нее, и выдвинулся почти весь, и остановился на мгновение — и медленно вдвинулся снова, и сперва это тоже было больно, но уже не так, как вначале, а позже, кажется, боль и вовсе ушла, осталось только движение внутри нее, вперед-назад, вглубь-наружу, и снова, и снова, сильное и властное, всё быстрее и резче, и от этого движения с ней происходило странное — она не могла понять, что именно, впрочем, думать она тоже не могла. Голова была пуста, кажется, в ней звенело, как бывает от нехватки воздуха, внутри, там, где он скользил туда-сюда, нарастало напряжение, наверное, оно должно было как-то разрешиться, но не разрешилось. Он крепко стиснул ее и выдохнул хрипло, еще, еще, потом замедлился, останавливаясь, и упал на нее со стоном. Голова звенела, внутри всё ныло, тяжесть мужского тела не давала вздохнуть.

— Мне... странно, — пожаловалась она. — И ты тяжелый. — Подумала и уточнила: — Кажется, мне не понравилось.

Он откатился и вытянулся рядом.

— Привыкнешь, еще понравится, — сказал он. — Вот увидишь, будет здорово.

  


И действительно, с каждым разом получалось все лучше и лучше, а через пару месяцев и вправду стало здорово.

  


  


***

_Говорят, когда Лазурный дракон впервые увидел девушку, воплощавшую Южного феникса, он впал в молчаливый восторг. Всё в ней восхищало его, но он не умел восхищаться вслух, только следил за ней взглядом — и всегда знал, куда она пошла, в каком она настроении, нужна ли ей помощь, и если нужна — мгновенно оказывался рядом. Повелителю облаков не так уж и трудно пронзить расстояния ради того, чтобы подхватить ее за миг до падения, если она, скажем, споткнется. Или перехватить на лету стрелу, нацеленную ей в спину. Или отнести ее куда-нибудь, когда она, выпив лишнего, плохо держится на ногах. Или выслушать ее, когда ей нужно выговориться. Или просто сесть и сторожить ее сон, когда она задремлет в высокой траве под деревом._

_И вовсе не обязательно что-то говорить. Просто быть рядом._

_Говорят, Лазурный дракон был счастлив возле нее — хотя сказать, что он был с ней, совершенно невозможно. Она была с государем, а дракон просто находился поблизости, не выпуская ее из поля зрения._

_Говорят, только ей он улыбался._

  


  


***

По мирному договору, заключенному между Янь и Когурё в третьем месяце года имчжин, царевна Тамчжу отправлялась в Янь, чтобы выйти там замуж за старшего из сыновей царя, наследника Мужун Бао. Сопроводить царевну к мужу следовало со всей пышностью, чтобы сяньбийцы не задирали нос и не ворчали через губу, что, мол, опозорилось Когурё, поскупилось на царский поезд и празднование.

Следовало показать Янь настоящий шик и настоящее царское достоинство.

Поэтому ехали медленно, раззолоченная повозка переваливалась по неровной дороге, скрипя золочеными колесами, и узорчатые шелковые занавески качались, скрывая от досужих взглядов красоту когурёской царевны. Невесту сопровождали старший брат с супругой, и генералы в сверкающих доспехах, с длинными мечами, и солидный отряд солдат с острыми копьями. Разумеется, Тамдок взял с собой своих победоносных чхангунов.

Царь Мужун Чуй принял свадебное посольство с радушием, и наследник щурил масленые глазки и едва не облизывался, поглядывая на красавицу невесту, но даже предвкушение брачных радостей не могло заслонить великого соблазна, маячившего перед царевичем Мужун Бао и тревожившего его душу. Они заполучили на свою территорию царевича Тамдока, который уже столько лет так сильно им мешает, и очень уж не хотелось выпускать его живым. И советник Кэ Ёнсу передал со своим человеком тайное послание: если в Янь с Тамдоком случится что-нибудь нехорошее, Когурё будет не в претензии, только обставьте дело аккуратно. Пусть наш царевич сам будет виноват в том, что навлечет на себя беду. Чтобы не пришлось задним числом подбирать хвосты и спасать репутации.

Яньский генерал Фэн Ба, преданный царевичу Мужун Бао до донышка, с рвением взялся за дело, и заговор был обстряпан почти идеально — впрочем, у генерала Фэн Ба всегда получалось «почти», и потому Тамдоку уже несколько раз удавалось выскользнуть из его ловушек. И на этот раз проклятое «почти» вмешалось и испортило всё дело. Только одно и получилось хорошо: Янь оказалась как бы ни при чем, всю грязную работу свалили на беженцев из Когурё и мальгалей. Тамдока должны были обвинить в покушении на государя Янь при помощи беженцев, а мальгали должны были перебить его людей при попытке к бегству. Но обвинение развалилось, а мальгали упустили самую ценную добычу — жену Тамдока.

  


Царевич Асин прибыл из Пэкче в Янь со своим посольством — выяснять, почему Янь в одностороннем порядке разорвала военный союз, — и угодил в гущу событий. Неприятное поражение, которое он потерпел от генерала Ко Му менее месяца назад, потянуло за собой цепь последствий и вот теперь привело его на лесную дорогу неподалеку от столицы Янь, Чжуньшаня, ровно в тот момент, когда на эту же дорогу выбежала юная женщина, вслед за которой гнались, улюлюкая, косматые мальгальские воины, размахивая мечами и топорами.

Асин находился на чужой земле, и внутренние дела Янь никоим образом его не касались, но защитить беспомощную женщину от злобных варваров — естественный порыв всякого воина, на глазах которого творится явная несправедливость. Асин махнул рукой, отдавая приказ своей свите, те вскинули луки и выстрелили, и между женщиной и мальгалями в землю воткнулось полтора десятка стрел. При виде отряда решительно настроенных всадников варвары решили не ввязываться в бой неизвестно с кем на чужой территории, — они находились на землях Янь, что называется, неофициально, — и ушли, бросив свою добычу.

Загнанная и измученная, женщина от неимоверного облегчения лишилась чувств. Изорванная и испачканная одежда, ноги в одних носках и сбиты о камни и корни — убегая, она потеряла туфли, — волосы растрепаны, на лице грязь, на руках ссадины. Но платье из дорогого шелка, но в волосах драгоценные заколки, и кожа нежная.

Что она красива, Асин в тот момент даже и не заметил.

Расспросить ее пока не было никакой возможности, и оставить ее в лесу было никак нельзя.

— Возьмем ее с собой, — сказал Асин. И распорядился: — Позаботьтесь хорошенько.

  


Люди Тамдока обшарили все окрестности Чжуньшаня, перевернули каждый камень, подняли каждую ветку и заглянули под каждый лист, но не нашли никаких следов супруги наследного царевича, кроме заколки с перламутром и шелковой туфельки, испачканной в глине. Царевич места себе не находил. «Я скоро вернусь, обещаю», — сказал он в тот день, когда видел ее последний раз. «Госпожа беременна», — сказали ему в тот день, когда он узнал, что она пропала — и это всё, что он знал о ней. Он не вернулся скоро, как обещал, он безнадежно опоздал и не смог защитить ее; и он даже не знал, что она беременна, он так радовался бы этому, а теперь при одной мысли, что если ее не найдут, он потеряет не только ее, но и своего ребенка, о котором ничего не знал, которого никогда не увидит, — при одной мысли хотелось кричать и биться лбом об стену, но ему нельзя. Он наследник престола Когурё, он отвечает за своих людей; и за беженцев из Когурё, которых подставили заговорщики, чтобы погубить его и Доён, он тоже отвечает; и за то, чтобы не сорвался мирный договор, отвечать ему — договор, заключенный ценой жертвы его младшей сестры, вынужденной теперь жить в чужой стране, с мужчиной, которого она не любит, и отдаваться ему, не любя, ради Когурё... Он отвечает за всё это, ему нельзя биться, и рыдать, и сходить с ума. Доён, где ты, Доён?.. И — мой ребенок, у меня будет ребенок... или его уже нет?.. Доён!

Внутри все сжимается от боли и тревоги, но он вынужден думать о стране, и о народе, и об опасности военного конфликта, даже когда думает о любимой жене и ребенке.

Это жестоко, но через какое-то время он понимает — все эти так ненавистные мысли, которые мешают с головой погрузиться в горе, на самом деле помогают ему жить. Потому что он отвечает, и он обязан, и никто не снимет с него этот груз, и надо тащить его, пока жив — и это только начало. Он пока всего лишь наследник престола.

Когда он станет царем, будет хуже.

Он готов скитаться по сяньбийским лесам в поисках своей жены вечно, но он не может себе этого позволить.

— Возвращаемся, — говорит он, и тем, кто не очень хорошо его знает, может показаться, что он спокоен.

Те, кто знают, видят, как тонка эта скорлупка спокойствия и уверенности.

Он кричит и плачет, но незачем показывать это миру.

  


Между тем следовало торопиться: из Когурё пришли тревожные новости.

Первый советник Кэ Ёнсу, воспользовавшись отсутствием Тамдока — и уверенный, что неудобный наследник престола больше не вернется на землю Когурё, — устроил в столице переворот. Хватит мириться с засильем на государственных постах выходцев из царского клана Керу. Пора потеснить их и передать власть клану Соно — а значит, главе клана, советнику Кэ. Государь Ирён стар и немощен и не способен оказать сопротивление, строптивого царевича Тамдока нет, и можно надеятся, что его уже совсем нет, надо только проследить, чтобы супруга царевича не пострадала, советник Кэ же не совсем бессердечный, он же не хочет, чтобы какой-либо вред причинили его единственной дочери. А что она овдовеет — так в этом никакого вреда нет, муж — дело наживное... тем более что советник не может себе позволить надеть корону на свою собственную голову, он же должен быть всегда поборником закона, иначе не поймут, и власть пошатнется. Как было бы хорошо, если бы удалось вовремя подсуетиться и женить сына советника Кэ на дочери государя Ирёна, Тамчжу — но этот дурень Тамдок опять принял решение самостоятельно, не посоветовавшись с опытными в политике людьми, и просватал сестру за яньского наследника ради мирного договора. Кэ Коун стал бы царским зятем, а зять — почти что сын, ему незазорно передать престол. Куда как хорошо для советника Кэ Ёнсу было бы надеть корону на голову своего сына. И вопрос о послушании снялся бы сам собой — Коун хороший сын, ему можно было бы приказывать отцовской властью, и он знает, что лучше для клана. Он слишком привязан, правда, к Тамдоку, но если Тамдок не вернется из Янь... а он не вернется, Мужун Бао обещал... Какая жалость, что этот вариант теперь невозможен. Другой дочери у государя Ирёна нет.

В политике нет места мечтам, выбираем из того, что имеем. Значит, на трон посадим Ко Иена, царского родственника, за неимением прямых наследников сойдет и боковая ветвь. Иен человек неглупый, но пугливый, он будет хорошим, послушным царем. Возможно, даже не будет сопротивляться, если Кэ Ёнсу возьмет себе государственную печать. Зачем утруждать нового государя столь тяжелой работой — поднимать эту тяжеленную штуковину, обмакивать в красную тушь, прикладывать в левом углу указов... не приведи Небо, еще начнет читать эти указы и вмешиваться в государственные дела.

Нет, печать мы Иену не отдадим, вникать в распоряжения первого советника не позволим, а чтобы не скучал, пусть делает стране наследников. Незачем Доён вдоветь, она должна стать царицей Когурё — раз не вышло с двумя предыдущими претендентами, так с третьим. Ее отец не сумел стать царским отцом, но уж царским тестем-то непременно станет, он давно решил, и ничто его не остановит.

  


Проклятые сяньбийцы, ничего-то они не могут сделать как следует. Тамдок вернулся из Янь живехонек! И сразу пустил в ход свое знаменитое обаяние, и перетянул на свою сторону немалое войско, и вломился в столицу.

Царь Ирён, сломленный старик, уже протягивал Кэ Ёнсу завернутую в красный платок вожделенную государственную печать, и руки его тряслись, и губа жалко дрожала, и слеза сползала по морщинистой щеке... еще мгновение, и будет достигнута цель, к которой первый советник так долго шел, и Когурё падет перед ним на колени, восклицая «мансе!» Вот он, миг торжества, сейчас он наступит, еще чуть-чуть — и...

Как и яньскому генералу Фэн Ба, советнику Кэ помешало проклятое «чуть-чуть».

  


  


***

_Говорят, что государь северного царства Янь, в году мусин сменивший на престоле последнего из сыновей Мужун Чуя, был не кто иной, как Коун, сын главного советника Когурё Кэ Ёнсу. Был он потомком когурёсцев, государь Квангэтхо принял его как родню, и звали его Гао Юнь, что является всего лишь ханьским прочтением личного имени Коун. Если это действительно так, то косвенно старый царедворец Кэ Ёнсу в некоторой степени добился своего: его сын надел-таки корону, пусть и чужого государства._

_Его дочь к тому времени уже двенадцать лет как лежала в могиле, и бывший владыка Кванми, государь Пэкче Асин, тоже не дожил до этого дня._

  


  


***

Посольство Пэкче прибыло в Янь в разгар поисков пропавшей госпожи Кэ Доён; буквально через пару дней оно уехало назад в Пэкче, получив от Янь оправдания, разъяснения и разнообразные заверения. Воины Тамдока, искавшие свою госпожу, не обратили внимания на пэкчесцев, только спросили у людей: кто это едет? А, посольство из Пэкче... Пэкчесцы появились в Янь уже после исчезновения госпожи, какое они могли иметь отношение к ее пропаже?

Посольство двигалось прочь от Чжуньшаня, цокали копыта, скрипели колеса, свита царевича Асина переговаривалась между собой о своем.

Кэ Доён сидела тихо, как мышь, за плотными занавесками пэкческой повозки. Нельзя, чтобы ее обнаружили. Она жива, и муж ее жив — она слышала, но она не может сейчас уйти от своих спасителей и вернуться к нему; и пока никому не известно, кто она такая, ей ничто не угрожает, но опасность совсем рядом и еще не миновала. Она стискивает руки и беззвучно шепчет: добрые Небеса, защитите меня и моего ребенка.

  


Когда она пришла в себя в посольских покоях, окруженная чужими людьми, которые, конечно, спасли ее от мальгалей, но сами — неизвестно кто, а она жена царевича, которого хотели убить... жив ли он, она тогда еще не знала — и не знала, как спросить, не признавшись одновременно, кто она такая. Потом вошел тот человек.

Там, в лесу, она так была напугана, что почти ничего не запомнила, только отдельные клочья происходившего, никак не связанные друг с другом, всплывали перед глазами. Здоровенный мальгаль, на лице краска, волосы заплетены в косы, и одежда какая-то косматая, торчит бурый мех, и в руке у него топор, а в глазах — охотничий азарт, и он вопит по-своему, но ясно, что это значит: или «держи ее», или «убьем ее». Боль в ушибленной ноге и боль в животе — как будто что-то внутри тянется, скручивается и рвется, и постоянная мысль: мой ребенок, они не доберутся до моего ребенка... Свист стрел, пролетевших мимо ее головы, и обреченный ужас: это в меня стреляют, сейчас я умру, — и звук, с которым они вонзались в землю перед ней, между ней и мальгалями, одна за другой... она шепчет: ты-ды-ды-дыр — и оглядывается, не видит ли кто, решат еще, что она тронулась умом, но рядом с ней только лекарь и незнакомая прислуга, и им все равно, что она там бормочет, раз не требует воды и не пытается вскочить с постели раньше времени... Звон мечей и крики умирающих, и умоляющий голос командира Ён Сальта: уходите, ваше высочество, скорее, я задержу их, — и она бежит, проклятый подол путается в ногах, а за спиной все громче шум схватки, и Ён Сальта кричит: да уходите же! — а потом рычит: умрем, но защитим госпожу! — и звук взрезаемой мечом плоти, который, раз услышав, не спутаешь ни с чем. И лицо человека, склоняющегося над ней: вы целы, барышня? — и предобморочный звон в ушах, и руки, поднимающие ее, и сизое пасмурное небо, а потом сразу — эти покои, и эта постель, и слово «Пэкче», всплывающее из чужого разговора.

Люди, спасшие ее на лесной дороге, — из Пэкче.

Пэкче — враг Когурё.

Она — супруга наследного царевича Когурё, ребенок в ее животе — сын их врага.

Она среди врагов, что ожидает ее и ее ребенка?

Что она сказала им, когда они спросили ее, кто она такая?

Она перебирает в памяти сказанные слова. Она назвала свое имя — Доён, но мало ли какую женщину могут так звать. Сказала ли она, что ей нужно вернуться в Когурё? Если и сказала — они не сделали ей ничего плохого, значит, не поняли, с кем имеют дело.

Ее враг, враг ее мужа и ее ребенка, враг ее страны входит в комнату, где она лежит и бормочет свое дурацкое «ты-ды-дыр», подходит к постели, склоняется над ней. На его лице искренняя тревога и забота.

— Вы очнулись, барышня? — говорит он. — Не беспокойтесь ни о чем, мы защитим вас.

И добавляет:

— Я говорил вам, но вы были не в себе. Я царевич Асин из Пэкче, мы в посольских покоях, никто не посмеет тронуть вас, пока вы со мной. — И бросает вошедшим вместе с ним людям: — Подберите госпоже достойную одежду. Завтра мы уезжаем.

  


И вот теперь они едут, она сидит за занавесками повозки, наряженная в пэкческое платье, живот немного ноет, но, слава Небесам, ничего там внутри больше не тянет и не рвется. «Ваш ребенок не пострадал, — сказал лекарь, — но вам нельзя волноваться, и двигаться следует с осторожностью, не то можете погубить свое дитя». Снаружи всё еще проклятая Янь, но гавань ближе и ближе, и корабль ждет у причала.

Асин не понял, кто она такая, он увезет ее с собой в Пэкче. Она ничего не может с этим поделать.

  


Корабль качается на морской волне, и от этого тошнит — а может быть, тошнит из-за беременности. Гавань скрылась из виду, слева тянется берег Ляодуна, кажется, это все еще яньское побережье, а по правому борту бескрайнее море, его желтоватые воды под летним солнцем блестят золотом. Влажный и соленый ветер, несильный, но упорный, надувает парус — значит, у гребцов пока передышка, — треплет волосы, холодит щёки. Расстояние между Доён и ее мужем неотвратимо увеличивается, и от этого тоскливо и муторно. Подходит царевич Асин, становится у борта рядом с ней.

— Не грустите, барышня, — говорит он. — Из Пэкче я отправлю вас домой, в Когурё.

Значит, она сказала, откуда она.

— Я безмерно благодарна вам, — отвечает она. — Вы спасли мне жизнь, а если еще и поможете вернуться к моей семье...

Она внимательно следит за словами. Он не должен понять, что ее семья — государь Ирён, наследник Тамдок, советник Кэ Ёнсу. Но он ни о чем не расспрашивает. Не хочет она вдаваться в подробности — ну и не надо.

Он молчит, глядит на волны, потом поворачивается к ней.

— Через десять дней мы придем в Кванми, — говорит он. — Потом переправимся через пролив, и я снаряжу для вас повозку.

— Благодарю вас, ваше высочество, — повторяет она, кланяясь.

Он кивает в ответ и отходит от нее. Подзывает своего генерала Чинму, о чем-то заговаривает с ним.

Доён не прислушивается. Государственные тайны Пэкче ее не интересуют — даже если вдруг они и обсуждают что-то важное.

  


  


***

_Говорят, народ прибрежных островов в устье Хансу преклонялся перед своим господином. Он правил твердо, но не жестоко, требовал подчинения, но не самодурствовал, за провинности наказывал без излишней суровости, за заслуги вознаграждал, не скупясь. Крепость Кванми царила над западным побережьем, самим своим существованием остерегая от злоумышления всех недобрых людей, которым могло бы прийти в голову поживиться разбоем и грабежом в здешних водах. Лихие люди не совались на побережье Пэкче. Военный флот царевича Асина патрулировал прибрежные воды, посты на сигнальных башнях бессонно следили, не появится ли дым, и если появлялся, разжигали свои печи, и вскоре к месту происшествия подходили корабли с решительными воинами, вооруженными до зубов._

_Говорят, конечно, что Лазурный дракон просто поводил носом, ловя запах дальнего дыма, и прямо по запаху определял, что случилось и насколько серьезно, хватит ли одного корабля, чтобы разобраться с нарушителями, или следует послать несколько судов, или же настало время прянуть в воздух и самому лететь наводить порядок._

_Так оно было или нет, но все ближайшие соседи — и даже не самые ближние, даже и Восточная Цзинь, лежавшая за Желтым морем, — знали, что западное побережье Пэкче под защитой._

_И останется под защитой, пока стоит Кванми._

  


  


***

Теперь земли слева от них принадлежали Когурё, корабль шел с севера на юг вдоль лесистого побережья, затем, обогнув острый мыс, свернул к юго-востоку. Справа проплыл большой остров, потом еще один; берега слева становились все более изрезанными. Потом береговая линия повернула к востоку, и корабль вместе с ней. Впереди поднималось утреннее солнце, корабль двигался ему навстречу.

Доён стояла на палубе и смотрела в открытое море. Погода была ясная, вода блестела и уже не отливала желтизной. Ветер, сопровождавший их в Желтом море, утих, шли на веслах.

— Не туда смотрите, барышня, — сказал подошедший к ней генерал Чинму. — Видите дымку вон там, впереди? Это берега Пэкче. Там Кёдон и наша крепость, Кванми.

Доён послушно повернулась и посмотрела вперед. Ну да, там вдали угадывался берег, но различить, где остров Кёдон, пока никак было нельзя. Тем более не видно было и крепости.

Она не слишком хорошо себя чувствовала, а тут еще поднялся небольшой ветер, и несмотря на горячее солнце, ее зазнобило. Она ушла в каюту, легла на койку и задремала.

  


... Палуба качалась под ногами, свистели стрелы, со стуком втыкались в дерево, и прямо из воздуха выпрыгивали один за другим мальгали с раскрашенными лицами и кричали по-своему, и царевич Асин вставал между ними и Доён, в руке его был меч, с меча капала кровь, на палубе уже натекла целая лужа, мальгали всё лезли и лезли, и вдруг расступились, и из-за их спин вышел Ён Сальта с разрубленным лицом и закричал: «Бегите, госпожа!» — а потом бросился на Асина, и тот рубанул командира Ёна поперек груди. Но Ён Сальта, будто не заметив этого, продолжал наступать, размахивая мечом, и Доён увидела, что из его ран не течет кровь. Потом откуда-то на той же палубе взялся Тамдок, зарычал и бросился в битву, расшвыривая мальгалей, и Ён Сальта вдруг упал на колени, прохрипел: «Ваше высочество наследник престола», — и рухнул, распластавшись. Глаза его так и остались открытыми, но теперь не было никаких сомнений, что он бесповоротно мертв. Тамдок же взмахнул мечом, и всё исчезло, и мальгали, и труп командира Ёна, и палуба, под ногами была земля, усыпанная старыми, побелевшими костями, и среди этих костей стояли лицом к лицу Тамдок и Асин, нацелив друг на друга окровавленные лезвия. «Перестаньте! — закричала Доён. — Не смей его убивать... и ты не смей! Не смейте убивать...» Но они не слышали ее и все стояли, сверля друг друга взглядами, и глаза их светились, как у призраков. Потом они одновременно закричали: «Доён!» — и бросились вперед, и тогда она побежала, чтобы втиснуться между ними, потому что нельзя было допустить, чтобы они убили друг друга. Она бежала, и бежала, и бежала, но никак не могла добежать, а они уже схватились, и мечи звенели, разбрызгивая кровь с лезвий. Надо не бежать, а лететь, сообразила она и прыгнула вперед. Ветер подхватил ее, поднял над землей, над лесной дорогой, где бились два царевича, два ее мужчины... ее мужчины? Ветер исчез, воздух расступился, и она упала точно посередине между Тамдоком и Асином, и два острейших лезвия одновременно пронзили ее живот.

Тогда она закричала и проснулась, и судорожно схватилась за живот, ей показалось, что сейчас из нее хлынет кровь, и вместе с ней вытечет жизнь ее ребенка, но боль уже стихала, и кровь не хлынула, наверное, на этот раз обошлось.

В дверь постучали.

— Кто там? — спросила она нервно, все еще испуганная после кошмарного сна.

— Это я, — ответил голос Асина. — Мы подходим к Кёдону. Очень красивый вид, не хотите ли посмотреть?

— Да, сейчас, — сказала она. — Сейчас выйду.

Просто страшный сон, вот и всё.

Всплыло: два ее мужчины. Глупости какие, чего только не приснится.

Когда, поправив платье, она вышла на палубу и увидела перед собой остров Кёдон, остатки сна развеялись, не оставив следов, как это и бывает чаще всего со снами.

  


Корабль приближался к острову с запада, а справа, с юга, проплывали сперва маленькие острова, потом большой, длинный, скалистый; впереди же зеленел берег, поросший деревьями. Поначалу довольно низкий, он повышался к северу и переходил в гору, не слишком высокую, но впечатляющую. Вошли в пролив между двумя большими островами, поворачивая к северо-востоку. Гора уже не казалась пологой и невысокой, теперь, чтобы разглядеть ее, нужно было задирать голову, что Доён и сделала — и замерла, не в силах отвести глаз.

Они наконец приблизились к гавани, но ни гавани, ни причала, ни стоявших у него судов Доён сперва не заметила.

Потому что увидела Кванми.

Крепость царила над островом, серая, могучая, мощные стены уходили вправо и влево, видны были две надвратные башни, ближайшие к тому месту, куда подходил корабль, разноцветные знамена шевелились на ветру, а между берегом и стеной гнездился поселок, солома на крышах, скорее всего обыкновенно-серая, казалась яркой и блестящей, бог весть почему. Через селение к берегу спускалась дорога, и сейчас по ней спешил, извиваясь вместе с дорогой, вооруженный доспешный отряд, металлические бляхи на черной коже блестели, как чешуя, и у того, кто скакал впереди, на шлеме качался красный командирский султан, а у тех, что бежали сзади, блестели наконечники копий — казалось, от крепости движется, сверкая, черный с серебром дракон.

Тут Доён наконец увидела прямо перед собой деревянный причал, вдающийся в море. Возле него стояли несколько больших кораблей, к берегу приткнулось множество рыбацких лодок. Пристань охранялась: у причала вытянулись часовые с копьями. Люди в доспехах добежали до причала как раз тогда, когда корабль царевича Асина пристал бортом к деревянным мосткам, а когда спустили трап, воины выстроились вдоль причала и замерли в ожидании. Встречают господина, — сообразила наконец Доён. Еще бы.

Владыка Кванми прибыл.

  


Он спустился по трапу на влажные доски причала, и воины склонились перед ним, и их командир произнес:

— Приветствуем, господин командующий крепостью!

И солдаты повторили приветствие слаженным хором.

Асин кивнул и пошел вперед, его свита — и вместе с ней Доён — двинулась следом. Ступив на берег, он оглянулся, нашел взглядом Доён. Помедлил мгновение, перевел взгляд на генерала Чинму. Ничего не сказал, но Чинму склонил голову и ответил:

— Да, ваше высочество. — И махнул рукой встречавшему их командиру.

Подвели коней.

— Сможете ехать верхом? — спросил Чинму у Доён.

— Д-да... — ответила она неуверенно.

Асин, уже взявшийся было за луку седла, чтобы вскочить на коня, остановился и снова посмотрел на Доён, внимательно и почти сурово.

— Вы нездоровы, я же вижу, — сказал он. — Чон Гонса, найди для госпожи повозку.

— Слушаю, господин командующий крепостью. Но придется немного подождать...

— Подождем, — сказал Асин. И, обращаясь к Доён: — Присядьте.

Произошла небольшая суета, кто-то из солдат подскочил, неся простой деревянный табурет, заизвинялся, кланяясь, что не нашлось более достойного сиденья.

— Ничего страшного, — сказала Доён, — спасибо.

Она сидела, остальные стояли, солнце жарило, на лицах выступил пот. Командир Чон нервничал, видимо, ему непривычно было заставлять господина ждать, и неизвестная женщина, которой позволено было сидеть в присутствии его высочества, тоже сбивала с толку. В здешней картине мира владыка Кванми был подобен небожителю, никому не кланялся, и даже равных ему не было. Все понимали, что где-то там, в столице, их господин склоняется перед государем и время от времени даже опускается перед ним на колени, но то в Вире, а здесь-то Кванми.

Ждали недолго, и все же какое-то время прошло, командир Чон успел уже весь известись, и когда наконец подъехала повозка, запряженная крепкой гнедой лошадкой, на его лице отразилось явственное облегчение.

Доён уселась на подушки, Асин, Чинму и Чон Гонса взлетели в седла. Поехали.

Повозка качалась на неровностях дороги, спины всадников впереди тоже покачивались, сзади топали солдаты, скрипели колеса, цокали копыта, звякало железо, солнце шпарило, блики от доспехов и сбруи били в глаза, от жары голова отяжелела, в висках ныло. К счастью, остров Кёдон невелик, и ехать было не слишком далеко. Стена приблизилась и заслонила собой небо; стражи у ворот вытянулись, звякая копьями в знак приветствия господину, стук колес и копыт и топот ног многократно усилился, отражаясь от арки ворот, и они въехали в крепость. Как добирались до внутренней цитадели, Доён и вовсе не запомнила.

Наконец ее передали в руки здешней прислуги, и женщина средних лет с плоским добродушным лицом проводила ее в отведенные ей покои, подала чай — терпкий, непривычного вкуса, служанка сказала: «из Цзинь», — и помогла переодеться и лечь. Доён наконец закрыла глаза, и всё ей казалось, что кровать качается, как корабль на море и повозка на дороге.

Послышались шаги и приглушенный мужской голос:

— Как она?

— Все будет хорошо, господин командующий крепостью, — ответила служанка. — Госпоже нужно хорошенько отдохнуть, вот и всё.

— Я беспокоюсь за нее, — сказал Асин. — Если что-нибудь понадобится, сообщи мне.

— Слушаюсь, господин.

Он вышел из комнаты, и стало тихо, служанка еще шуршала чем-то и передвигалась по комнате, потом и эти звуки исчезли.

Уже проваливаясь в сон, Доён поймала ускользающую мысль: его высочество уж слишком заботится о ней, кто она такая, чтобы такой большой человек лично пекся о ее самочувствии, он же не знает, кто она... Но додумать не было сил, слишком хотелось спать.

  


Переночевали в крепости, на следующий день снова взошли на корабль и двинулись в Вире; возле стен столичной крепости уже ждала добротная повозка. Значит, его высочество распорядился, и кого-то выслали вперед, чтобы все было готово к их приезду.

— Поезжайте, — сказал владыка Кванми. — Чинму, сопроводи барышню до Куннэ.

  


  


***

_Говорят, дети не должны отвечать за своих отцов, но испокон веков это не так. Дети всегда расплачиваются за преступления отцов, даже если все окружающие точно знают, что дети не виноваты._

_Если бы все отцы думали об этом, совершая неправые деяния, мир несомненно стал бы лучше, и справедливость воссияла бы над усталой землей; но ни один отец, замышляя государственный переворот, не думает о том, что будет с его детьми, если переворот провалится. Спроси его — и он скажет: я делаю это ради блага моих детей! Ведь если мой мятеж будет успешным, я обрету власть и богатства, которые затем унаследуют мои дети, и дети их детей, и в истории меня будут упоминать как великого государя, подхватившего власть из ослабевших рук негодного прежнего царя!_

_И в самом деле: кто же начинает великий бунт против государственной власти, не рассчитывая на победу? Если заранее думать о провале, зачем нужен такой переворот?_

_И лишь когда головы проигравших мятежников выставляют у городской стены в назидание согражданам, отлетевшие души их, глядя вниз на страдания детей, сокрушаются и запоздало шелестят: «Я не хотел погубить тебя, сынок...»_

_Трем поколениям семьи государственного изменника, которых казнят вслед за преступником, наверное, утешительно бывает узнать на том свете, чего именно не хотел их отец и дедушка._

  


  


***

Доён вернулась в Куннэ, когда мятеж ее отца был подавлен, в столице еще было неспокойно, еще ловили пособников и стращали замаравшихся, но отрубленные головы заговорщиков уже гнили, нанизанные на копья, у Северо-восточных ворот. Под каждой головой висело длинное полотнище с крупно выведенными иероглифами, чтобы все, кто грамотный, могли прочитать, а потом рассказать неграмотным, кто эти люди и за что казнены.

Еще у Южных ворот Куннэ, увидев, как тщательно стража проверяет всякого, кто входит в город, она забеспокоилась и, прежде чем попытаться войти, постояла, прислушиваясь к разговорам. Когда слова «мятеж» и «измена» достигли ее ушей — вернее, когда она поверила, что слух ее не обманывает, — она отошла от Южных ворот и побрела вдоль крепостной стены к Северо-восточным. Вокруг тянулась слобода, улицы сменялись узенькими переулками, а прохожих было немного — день уже клонился к вечеру, настал час, когда торговцы сворачивают свои прилавки, работники возвращаются по домам, а матери семейств варят в очаге ячменную кашу.

Она дошла до места, когда начали уже сгущаться сумерки, но все еще было достаточно светло, чтобы увидеть.

Доён вывернула из переулка к воротам, и взгляд ее встретился с мутным мертвым взглядом человека, которого она даже сразу не узнала, хотя живым видела его много раз — она помнила его государственным казначеем. Отброшенная этим взглядом, она шагнула назад в переулок и согнулась, схватившись за живот, ее мутило, и во рту стоял вкус желчи.

Кое-как отдышавшись, выпрямилась. Она должна. Ей необходимо это видеть — и запомнить.

Государственный преступник Кэ Ёнсу не был хорошим человеком, но он был ее отцом и любил ее, а она любила его. Она должна найти его среди казненных и, если это возможно, посмотреть ему в глаза — как только что нечаянно посмотрела в глаза его сообщнику. Только нужно собраться и выдержать взгляд отца.

Сейчас. Сейчас она пойдет, и внимательно прочитает надписи, и попрощается — хотя бы издали.

Доён глубоко вздохнула и снова шагнула вперед.

Подходить близко она не стала — побоялась, что не вынесет этого, а кроме того, ей не хотелось, чтобы стража, охранявшая казненных, запомнила ее.

Вдоль крепостной стены справа от ворот возвышались полтора десятка копий.

Посередине череды голов, поднятый выше других, надменно смотрел сверху вниз ее отец — он оказался наверху и здесь. Голова его, даже отделенная от тела и нанизанная на копье, так что снизу от шеи торчало древко, а из затылка на добрую ладонь высовывалось острие, заляпанное побуревшей кровью, даже с распухшим лицом, покрытым черными пятнами, — даже в этом жалком и отвратительном положении его голова не выглядела ни жалкой, ни отвратительной. Казненный преступник, бывший главный советник Кэ Ёнсу, был страшен и величествен даже сейчас. Глаза его были полуоткрыты, будто он хитро прищурился, а губы сложены в скептическую усмешку, как это частенько бывало и при жизни, и складки на длинном породистом лице выражали спокойствие и превосходство. Только волосы были растрепаны, чего прежде покойный никогда себе не позволял. Наверняка стражники не озаботились сохранением прически, нанизывая отца на лезвие копья.

Кэ Доён стояла в тени крайнего дома у входа в переулок и смотрела в глаза своему отцу.

«Я ведь просила тебя: остановись. Неужели тебе было мало власти?» — «Власти никогда не бывает слишком много», — щурился ее отец, и по почерневшему веку ползла трупная муха. — «Отец, посмотри на себя, видишь, куда это тебя привело?» — «Я умер у ступеней трона, мне всего полшага не хватило, чтобы сесть на него. Я ни о чем не жалею», — кривилась застывшая усмешка. — «Отец, а как же теперь мы с братом? Что будет с нами?» — «Дела живых я оставляю живым», — и ни одна морщина не дрогнула, только муха решила, что пора отправляться спать, и с низким жужанием снялась с распухшего лица.

Доён опустилась на колени в уличную пыль и дважды низко поклонилась мертвецу. Встала и побрела прочь. Нужно было найти ночлег. Отчего дома у нее теперь нет, усадьбы казненных выселяют, и там наверняка стоит стража. Заявиться во дворец — нечего и думать.

Теперь она дочь казненного мятежника, и хотя казнь ей не грозит — казнят только потомков мужского пола, хоть бы ее брат не вздумал приехать в Куннэ, для него это смертельно опасно... — ее не казнят, конечно, но она не может больше быть супругой наследного царевича.

И даже не в том дело, что он убил ее отца, и оставаться после этого с ним не позволяет ее дочерний долг. Если она нарушит это правило, установленное божеским и людским законом, она всего лишь согрешит сама и будет когда-нибудь за это наказана. Она готова отвечать за свои грехи.

Хуже другое.

Он любит ее, он ни за что не прогнал бы ее, он способен надавить на двор и государственный совет, чтобы оставить ее при себе, но этого нельзя делать, ни народ, ни двор не примут ее, тень ее отца всегда будет нависать за ее спиной. Если она останется с мужем, эта тень накроет и его. Нельзя возлагать на него такое неподъемное бремя.

Тамдок любит ее и ни за что не бросит — но он обязан ее бросить.

Раз он не сможет этого, она сделает это сама.

Ей нужно уехать из Куннэ куда-нибудь подальше.

  


Ну вот, она всё решила, осталось только все-таки где-нибудь заночевать... Она идет по улице, ее шатает, ноги заплетаются, в животе будто кинжал проворачивают, по ногам ползет липкая влага, но она уже не понимает, что это значит, просто падает на землю и больше уже не видит ничего.

  


***

_Говорят, если противиться воле Небес, Небеса настаивают на своем всё тверже и тверже, и то, что должно случиться, все равно произойдет, а то, чего случиться не должно, все равно не случится. Если людям суждено встретиться, они встретятся, даже если их разделяют океаны, пустыни и горные кручи. А если не суждено, они не встретятся, даже заночевав под одной крышей._

_Но не пытайся понять, почему Небесам угодно одно и неугодно другое. Может быть, спустя годы тебе откроется высший смысл. Но скорее всего ты никогда не узнаешь, чего хотели от тебя Небеса, и скорее всего это к лучшему. Иной раз они хотят от человека оскорбительно мало._

_Ну и, кроме того, говорят, иногда Нефритовый император гнет свое просто из упрямства._

  


  


***

Государь Ирён просил прощения у страны и народа за произошедший мятеж. Я стар и слаб, — сказал он, — я не смог провидеть коварные планы главного советника и не смог воспротивиться его перевороту. Видит Небо, мне не по силам больше держать в руках Когурё. Но, к счастью, мой наследник может принять на себя заботу о государстве. Я желаю передать власть царевичу Тамдоку прямо сейчас, ибо он справится, а я не справлюсь.

Через некоторое время он тихо скончался, и был похоронен, и остался в летописи под именем Когугян. Правление его продолжалось восемь лет.

  


Так в пятом месяце года имчжин на престол взошел новый государь. Еще когда он был всего лишь царевичем, его характер и наклонности вызывали беспокойство у ближайших соседей; когда его возвели в наследники престола, беспокойство усилилось — у некоторых из соседей почти до истерики; теперь же беспокоиться было поздно, следовало принять неизбежное и попытаться ужиться с этим молодым, крайне воинственным, амбициозным и стремительным правителем. Когурё государя Тамдока отрастило по меньшей мере два дополнительных ряда острых зубов в своей хищной пасти, и если оно захочет откусить от чужой территории добрый кусок, оно ведь откусит. Может быть, если вести себя осторожно, удастся избежать смертельного броска...

Между тем Когурё объявило о женитьбе нового царя.

Царь не может оставаться неженатым, а поскольку супруга Тамдока так и не объявилась, следовало найти другую женщину на роль царицы. Поразмыслив, государь выбрал в жены приемную дочь главнокомандующего Ко Му, девицу Ягён. По приемному отцу она принадлежала к царскому роду, следовательно, была знатна; для старого военачальника Ко Му это был большой почет, никто не был так достоин звания царского тестя, как он; а уж то, что она была влюблена в Тамдока и что она ему нравилась, — это им повезло.

Он все еще надеялся найти Доён и не верил, что она умерла, но государственные советники тихо возносили благодарности мудрым Небесам, не позволившим возвести на царский трон дочь преступника, казенного за государственную измену.

  


Пока всё это решалось, дочь казненного преступника медленно и трудно поправлялась после перенесенного душевного потрясения и выкидыша в небогатом доме одного горожанина, и всего два или три человека знали об этом. Одной из посвященных была Ягён, и как ни была она честна по натуре, но и она сообразила, что Тамдоку нельзя рассказывать, где его первая жена и что с ней. Пропала и пропала.

Иначе он мог с самого начала омрачить свое царствование ее присутствием, а этого никак нельзя было допустить.

Незадолго до свадьбы, когда иностранные делегации начали прибывать в Куннэ для празднования, Доён собралась с силами и ушла из города. Оставаться в Куннэ она не могла и не хотела, идти ей было некуда... разве что в Пэкче, где к ней были добры. Может быть, кто-нибудь из людей владыки Кванми поможет ей найти скромное жилье в пэкческой глуши, и она затеряется среди простого народа, уж хотя бы белье-то стирать она сумеет. Наверное.

  


Владыка Кванми прибыл в Куннэ на царскую свадьбу. Разумеется, Пэкче никак не могло обойти вниманием это событие. Тем более что новый царь объявил: вместо свадебных подарков верните мне пленных, которых вы захватили в царствование моего отца. Каждому из соседних государей было ясно: это демонстрация силы и проверка политических намерений. Не вернуть пленных — значит поссориться с Когурё. Вернуть — значит проявить слабость. И так, и так жмет...

Хитрые сяньбийцы из Янь прислали половину захваченных когурёсцев, проявив тем самым и лояльность, и независимость. Мальгали и силласцы вернули всех, кидани — ни одного. Пэкчесцы попытались вернуть не тех, кого взяли в плен, и оставить при себе самых ценных — гребцов и кораблестроителей. К сожалению, оказалось, что у когурёсцев есть полные списки военнопленных, подлог немедленно обнаружился, Когурё страшно оскорбилось и велело исправить эту досадную оплошность, тогда, так и быть, государь не сочтет ее злоумышлением. Пэкче тут же поняло намек и прислало кого надо.

Словом, царевич Асин несколько раз плавал из Вире в Куннэ и обратно, и именно в тот день, когда Доён пришла в гавань в надежде найти какое-нибудь судно, идущее в Пэкче, к причалу подошел корабль пэкческой делегации.

  


Она надеялась просто заплатить какому-нибудь корабельщику за провоз, но никто не согласился ее везти, и она уже развернулась, опечаленная, и хотела уйти с пристани — и тут ее окликнули:

— Барышня Доён! Откуда вы здесь?

Асин стоял и смотрел прямо на нее. И свита при нем та же, что и в прошлый раз, и генерал Чинму здесь.

Что же ответить...

— Я хотела уехать из Куннэ, вот, искала, не отвезет ли меня кто-нибудь.

Брови Асина поползли вверх.

— Я думал, вы живете со своей семьей. Вы ведь говорили, что у вас в Куннэ семья?

А на это и вовсе отвечать нельзя, но Чинму догадался и ответил за нее:

— У них тут недавно был мятеж, царевич, наверное, ее семья пострадала.

— А, понятно, — кивнул Асин. — Так вам некуда идти? — и, не дожидаясь ответа: — Чинму, устрой ее в посольских покоях. Когда отправимся обратно в Пэкче, я заберу ее в Кванми.

  


Когда Небесам угодно, чтобы люди встретились, они приводят их в один и тот же час на лесную дорогу в далекой Янь или на пристань возле Куннэ. Когда Небесам угодно, чтобы люди не встретились, она может жить в лачуге у стен его дворца или даже в посольском приказе на дворцовой территории, но он никогда об этом не узнает.

Когда пэкческая делегация отплыла в Кванми, первая жена государя Тамдока сидела в знакомой каюте и размышляла о превратностях судьбы.

Владыка Асин стоял на палубе. Предполагалось, что он думает об амбициях Когурё и возможной грядущей войне, но как-то так получилось, что он думал вовсе не об этом, а о женщине, которую увозил с собой в Кванми.

Она не хочет рассказывать о себе и на все вопросы отвечает уклончиво, но он, кажется, догадался, кто она, и если он прав...

Одна только мысль об этом приводит его в возбуждение. Он не понимает пока, что с этим делать, ясно одно: он не хочет больше терять эту женщину из виду.

  


С севера стены крепости Кванми поднимаются над самым морем, рукотворная каменная кладка вырастает из отвесных природных скал, как будто эти камни всегда были здесь — и даже Асин, руководивший возведением этой стены, готов поверить, что она выросла сама. Далеко внизу шевелится и дышит море, волны с размаху ударяют о скалы. С этой стороны к крепости нельзя даже подойти близко — разобьет. Волны подхватят корабль, швырнут о камни, оттащат назад и швырнут снова — и будут играть обломками судна и трупами моряков, как дети играют тряпичным мячом. Так что если придется оборонять крепость, в эту сторону можно даже и не оглядываться, сосредоточившись на южном и юго-западном направлении.

Но сейчас, когда все спокойно и ни острову, ни крепости ничто не угрожает, самое время в ясную погоду стоять на этой стене, подставляя лицо восточному ветру, и смотреть, как поднимается солнце. Сейчас, летом, для этого приходится рано вставать, но зрелище того стоит.

Позже, когда солнце заберется выше и перестанет окрашивать небо во все оттенки фениксова хвоста, самое время спуститься со скал, сесть в беседке посреди сада и пить чай, наслаждаясь шелестом листвы и неумолчным скрипом цикад. Или, если льет дождь, слушать шум дождя, глядя на завесу водяных струй, а когда дождь стихает — долгий перезвон и перестук капель, срывающихся с крыши.

Еще можно спуститься в селение, пройтись по рынку и поговорить с людьми; в их жизни постоянно что-нибудь происходит, всегда узнаешь что-нибудь новенькое.

Владыка Кванми очень занятой человек, и его многое беспокоит, сейчас он озабочен возможными агрессивными поползновениями Когурё. То и дело в крепость прибывают гонцы с сообщениями о намерениях северного соседа, скрытых и явных; и из столицы приезжают люди, рассказывают, что делается там. Поведение государя Чинса тоже доставляет беспокойство. Говорят, он взялся перестраивать дворец и тратит на это слишком много денег из казны, урезая расходы на войска, а между тем из Куннэ приходят недобрые вести.

Но среди всех этих забот царевич Асин всегда находит время, чтобы подняться с Доён на северную стену и показать ей открывающуюся оттуда красоту, и рассказать об острове и о море, или посидеть вместе с нею в беседке, или пройти по слободе, смешаться с толпой, выпить вина в деревенской винной лавке. Когда Асин говорит о Кёдоне и Кванми, его глаза разгораются, его лицо светится, он улыбается — он любит это место, и этих людей, и свою крепость. В такие мгновения становится как-то сразу заметно: он очень красив, и он еще очень молод.

Доён по-прежнему скрывает от него, кто она, но то и дело непроизвольно проговаривается, упоминая то свое детство, то брата, то отца, то друзей, к которым была так привязана на родине — она не называет никаких имен и надеется, что ее тайна все еще остается тайной. Асин слушает ее и не задает никаких уточняющих вопросов, и слава Небесам.

Ей просто приятно поговорить с ним, он хороший человек, он умен и не лишен чувства юмора. Иногда она целыми днями не вспоминает, что он ее враг.

Она не знает, что все ее забавные или грустные рассказы — вместе со всеми оговорками и невольными подробностями — он примеряет к своей догадке, и каждой детали находится место в ее истории, которая постепенно складывается у него в голове.

Он почти уверен, что догадался правильно, но не желает знать наверняка. Потому что «наверняка» означает: придется принимать решения. Он не хочет решений. Он хочет просто видеть ее, просто говорить с ней, просто любоваться ею.

Она нравится ему, чем дальше, тем больше, и пока не прозвучало имя ее мужчины, стоящего между ними, можно притворяться, что его просто нет.

В седьмом месяце года имчжин из Когурё приходит дурная весть. Похоже, царь Тамдок готов вот-вот напасть, пока неясно, в каком месте он ударит, нужно подготовиться.

Ее мужчина, о котором они никогда не говорят, сам напомнил о себе.

Асин уезжает в Вире на военный совет.

  


  


***

_Говорят, у царя Чинса было двое сыновей, но к началу нашего повествования прямых наследников у него не осталось. Один из них не оставил в истории ничего, кроме имени; о другом известно гораздо больше, но он прославился вовсе не в Пэкче. Задолго до наших событий он отбыл в Вэ, обосновался там, и от него пошел почтенный японский клан Сугано, не имеющий к описываемым событиям никакого отношения._

_Таким образом, естественный наследник у государя был один — и это был Асин, он дышал царю в спину, за каждым его движением чудился умысел. Чинса не сомневался: если он оступится, Асин подтолкнет его, чтобы он упал наверняка._

  


  


***

Предсказатель Ха Мучжи, так полюбившийся государю Пэкче, появился в Вире в пятом месяце года имчжин; прошла всего-то пара месяцев, и царь Чинса, наслушавшись его советов и туманных пророчеств, решил наконец как следует прижать племянника, чья самостоятельность и немалая военная сила все больше беспокоили его. В конце шестого месяца царь Чинса отстранил Асина от командования крепостью Кванми.

Асин прибыл в столицу для военного совета у государя — и узнал, что возвращаться на Кёдон ему запрещено. «Хватит, — сказал его величество. — Займись другими делами, например, обороной Вире». Асин пытался спорить и доказывать, как важна его крепость для обороны страны, и насколько нужно его присутствие для четкого руководства флотом, и что он предан его величеству и не помышляет ни о чем, кроме блага Пэкче, — но в каждом его слове царь видел двойное дно, коварные планы и тень измены, а искренней заботы о стране не желал замечать.

Между тем донесения из Когурё становились всё тревожнее; шпионы докладывали, что царь Тамдок готовит наступление на юг — и прямо заявил, что намерен осадить Кванми. Не может быть! — сказал генерал Тэ Ёсон, главнокомандующий Пэкче. И в самом деле, кто же прямо сообщает во всеуслышание, в какое место нанесет удар? Значит, Тамдок пойдет вовсе не в Кванми, а на столицу. Если же он собирается напасть на столицу, он пойдет вот здесь, мимо крепости Хорогору. Нужно направить туда солидное подкрепление, чтобы встретить Тамдока во всеоружии. И в Вире следует усилить оборону.

Но казна пуста — царь Чинса истратил чуть ли не все средства на переустройство дворца согласно требованиям фэншуя, дополнительные войска не на что снарядить, а опасность нешуточная. Придется обходиться тем, что есть.

К счастью, все согласились — ну, кроме царевича Асина, но он пристрастен, — что незачем держать столько воинов в Кванми. Перебросить половину войск из крепости на материк, с моря на сушу! Асин едва не застонал, услышав это.

— Что мы будем делать, если Тамдок все-таки нападет на Кванми?

Тэ Ёсон хлопнул ладонью по столу.

— Кванми неприступна, для ее обороны не нужно тридцати тысяч бойцов!

— Да-да! — согласился царь. — Забрать войска из Кванми и перебросить в Хорогору!

— Ораха! — закричал Асин. — Не делайте этого, ораха!

— Замолчи! — возмутился царь. — Ты отстранен от командования крепостью. Ее оборона тебя не касается! — и встал, объявляя тем самым, что совещание окончено, решения приняты и обжалованию не подлежат.

  


В своем столичном доме Асин мечется по кабинету, не в силах сидеть спокойно, и кроет царственного дядюшку последними словами. Как можно не понимать? Как можно оголять Кванми перед лицом военной угрозы? Конечно, крепость неприступна, и даже урезанный гарнизон сможет удержать ее много дней, и внутри крепостных стен есть вода, и запасов пищи хватит на десять месяцев, Кванми может выдержать долгую осаду, но разведка доносит, что у Тамдока сорок тысяч человек, и если он бросит всех их на Кёдон, даже Кванми в конце концов не устоит. Если Тамдок упрется и будет давить днем и ночью много дней подряд, он вымотает защитников крепости, и рано или поздно кто-нибудь может ошибиться...

Ему, Асину, нужно непременно вернуться на Кёдон и самому присмотреть за всем. Никто лучше него не знает тамошних вод, никто лучше него не знает крепость, он удержит ее... но ему запрещено возвращаться.

Потом еще одна мысль приходит ему в голову, и он останавливается, осознав ее.

Доён.

Она осталась в крепости.

Он уехал, собираясь вернуться обратно всего через несколько дней, но он не может вернуться. И война, которая вот-вот начнется, может задержать его надолго, насколько — ведомо лишь Небесам. И если Тамдок осадит Кванми...

  


Он раз за разом поднимает этот вопрос, надеясь достучаться до его величества, но Чинса закусил удила. На лице его можно явственно прочитать: что-то ты слишком сильно рвешься в Кванми, уж не замыслил ли чего? Сиди-ка ты тут, племянничек. Здесь, в столице, я могу присмотреть за тобой сам.

  


Тамдок нападает по суше, захватывает одну за другой небольшие крепости, общим числом семь штук, главнокомандующий Тэ Ёсон перебрасывает войска, пытаясь угнаться за стремительными ударами Когурё, большая часть армии оттянута на север, еще одна солидная часть стоит в Вире, государь не желает хоть немного сократить ее, опасаясь нападения на столицу, — и тут появляется гонец на взмыленной лошади, бежит во дворец, врывается на заседание совета с криком: «Беда, ораха! Беда!»

Тамдок высадился на Кёдоне.

Асин сдерживается из последних сил, ему хочется стучать по столу и кричать, но он все еще пытается быть вежливым.

— Государь, — говорит он, и голос его не срывается на крик, — позвольте мне отправиться в Кванми! Я отобью атаку и защищу западное море от Когурё!

Ситуация чрезвычайная, и государь кивает.

— Хорошо, — говорит он. — Но дополнительных войск я тебе не дам. Может, когурёский негодяй заманивает нас на запад, а сам только и ждет, чтобы мы отвлеклись от столицы.

— Но государь! У Тамдока сорок тысяч...

— Кванми неприступна, ты сам всегда это говорил! Иди и отбрось Когурё. Может быть, позже я пришлю подкрепление, когда разберусь в ситуации, но сейчас обходись тем, что есть. Иди!

— Слушаюсь, ваше величество, — говорит Асин.

Спорить бесполезно — и времени нет. Остается надеяться, что государь действительно разберется и пришлет подкрепления, но сейчас надо спешить. Его крепость в опасности.

Мысль о Доён бьется в виске, но думать о ней сейчас нельзя. Позже. Всё позже.

Кванми там одна, без него. И Доён одна, без него.

Проклятье.

  


  


***

_Говорят, крепость Кванми пала в день солнечного затмения. Это сомнительно, ибо хотя в том году солнечное затмение действительно было, но хроники утверждают, что оно произошло в пятом месяце, в первый день чонмё, крепость же была взята только зимой, в десятом месяце. Однако — сами понимаете — хроники хрониками, а легенда легендой. Никаких сомнений, что Черный дракон, явившийся с севера, мог проглотить солнце именно тогда, когда ему было нужно, и выплюнуть его, когда заблагорассудится. Если же великий царь Квангэтхо был воплощением Хвануна, ему и глотать бы не пришлось, достаточно было закрыть солнце ладонью._

_Говорят, впрочем, и другое: что Квангэтхо не гасил солнце, а всего лишь ненадолго остановил вечное движение моря у берегов острова Кёдон. Наверное, это было проще._

_Ясно одно: ни один рассказчик не верит, что обошлось без божественного вмешательства._

_Потому что иначе — как же могла пасть крепость Кванми?_

  


  


***

Асин привел к Кёдону два десятка кораблей и четыре сотни отборных бойцов. Мало, но больше ему неоткуда было взять. В конце концов, как и сказал его величество, Кванми неприступна, ее можно удержать и малым числом людей... Но в крепость нужно было еще добраться: войско Когурё, высадившееся днем раньше, успело уже устроиться по всей военной науке, их лагерь уже был отстроен, часовые стояли на постах, а в гавани качались на волнах их корабли. Нельзя было просто пристать и выйти на берег, следовало сперва этот берег очистить — но пробиться через многие тысячи когурёского войска всего четырьмя сотнями бойцов было невозможно. Есть много других, куда менее хлопотных и куда более приятных способов самоубийства. Пришлось выманивать когурёсцев в море и, воспользовавшись тем, что им незнакомы здешние воды, посадить их корабли на мель, и осыпать их палубы огненными стрелами, и хоть сколько-то уменьшить силы противника, раз уж подвернулся такой случай, — и под прикрытием всей этой суматохи сойти, наконец, на берег по ту сторону от восточного мыса, в бухте у Северо-восточных ворот.

И что же? Оказалось, в то время, пока генерал Чинму заманивал когурёский флот к скалам, а Асин руководил высадкой, и никто не смотрел в сторону главной гавани Кёдона, туда прибыл лично главнокомандующий Пэкче, генерал Тэ Ёсон.

Его величество обещал подумать о подкреплении, и это был результат его размышлений.

Он прислал генерала Тэ вовсе не для того, чтобы помочь Асину, а для того, чтобы не позволить Асину обрести в крепости всю полноту власти.

Конечно, государь приказал генералу Тэ всемерно защищать Кванми от врага и победить, но это должна была быть победа Тэ Ёсона. И хотя никто, кроме генерала, не слышал царского напутствия, нетрудно было догадаться, какую задачу поставил перед ним царь Чинса.

Они должны победить любой ценой, и неважно, чьими стараниями будет достигнута эта победа, — но в результате Асин никоим образом не должен усилиться. Даже если они победят исключительно благодаря ему. Даже если он своими руками срубит голову царю Когурё. Пусть воюет, пусть победит, но он не должен снова стать владыкой Кванми. Пусть осознает хорошенько: он больше не командующий крепостью, это не его люди и не его земля. Хозяин этих земель и людей — его величество, командующий обороной этих земель — присланный его величеством генерал Тэ. Смирись или будешь сурово наказан.

Асин не должен вернуться героем. Лучше всего, если он вовсе не вернется; но если вернется — пусть вернется преступником. Можно в колодках.

  


Глубокой ночью заскрипели, открываясь, Северо-восточные ворота, и в Кванми вошло подкрепление — четыре сотни воинов Асина и две тысячи воинов Тэ Ёсона. Увидев своего господина, защитники крепости пришли в восторг; уж теперь-то, вместе с его высочеством, они непременно отобьются! И пусть подкрепление небольшое — да еще и пока Тэ Ёсон со своими людьми добирался от места высадки до крепостных ворот, его войско понесло урон от проклятого Тамдока, — все же это подкрепление. В осажденной крепости каждое копье пригодится, каждая стрела поможет.

Едва за ними закрылись ворота, Тэ Ёсон начал утверждать свою власть.

Государь ясно выразил свое желание, а желания государя — закон.

Проще всего поставить Асина на место, вынудив его проявить неуважение к приказу. Пусть только попробует выказать неповиновение — по любому сколь угодно ничтожному поводу. Много маленьких прегрешений — уже преступление.

Генерал Тэ не слишком был силен в стратегии, но, как всякий царедворец, двадцать лет занимавший большие должности при дворе, прекрасно умел пользоваться слабостями других в свою пользу. Это вам не лезть на стену с криком «ура» и не махать оружием в ближнем бою. Тут другая наука.

Выявить слабые места и бить в них. Местное население боготворит Асина? Пресечь всякое панибратство с простолюдинами, за малейшую провинность — жестоко карать жителей. Царевич не сможет защитить смердов, не подставившись. Войска смотрят Асину в рот? Отменять его приказы по любому поводу, лишь бы был повод — чтобы вмешательство выглядело не самодурством, а обоснованной корректировкой поспешных и непродуманных решений. И пусть попробует возразить.

Будет слушаться и терпеть — все увидят, что он слаб. Будет спорить — обвинить в неповиновении.

Через пару дней строптивый царевич станет шелковым — или даст повод для ареста.

Арестовывать пока погодим, это можно сделать и после победы. Пусть сначала разобьет противника, а там и список проступков накопится.

Генерал Тэ не без основания предполагал, что, приложив небольшие старания, можно и на государственную измену наколупать.

  


Тактику генерала Асин видел насквозь, но ничего не мог поделать. Разве что взбунтоваться против генерала Тэ. То-то будет подарок Тамдоку — мятеж в осажденной крепости! Этак можно нечаянно стать героем Когурё, и останется только прыгнуть в море с северной стены, чтобы уж наверняка.

Оставалось сжимать кулаки, скрипеть зубами и мысленно подбирать для генерала Тэ длинные и цветистые оскорбления, не давая им, однако, сорваться с языка.

Между тем настроения в крепости были не слишком хороши. Рыбаки и торговцы, укрывшиеся в крепости от врага, рассказывали о дурных предзнаменованиях, и солдаты, наслушавшись их, падали духом. Радость от того, что к ним вернулся их командующий, иссякла довольно скоро — как только выяснилось, что командующему приходится склоняться перед важным столичным генералом. Он даже не смог защитить местных болтунов, которых генерал Тэ приказал казнить за распространение панических слухов.

Ну да, господин вернулся, — говорили люди. — Но ему же подрезали крылья. Разве он сможет взлететь над Кёдоном и обрушить на врага всю свою мощь?

Жалкое зрелище — дракон, вынужденный подчиняться глупому петуху. Вдвойне жалкое зрелище — петух, изображающий из себя дракона. Как ни клюйся, как ни кукарекай, где ему повелевать облаками.

Помня о судьбе восьмерых несчастных, зарубленных прямо на рынке всего лишь за болтовню о солнечном затмении, которое то ли будет, то ли не будет, но означает великую беду, о петухах и драконах говорили вполголоса, осторожно поглядывая по сторонам.

  


Хорошо, что генерал Тэ не слышал, о чем спросил Асин, едва разобравшись с самыми насущными вопросами.

Потому что он спросил, где Доён.

— Не знаю точно, — ответил генерал Чинму. — Наверное, укрылась вместе с простолюдинами на горе Хваге.

Хорошо, что генерал Тэ не видел, как, услышав этот ответ, Асин вскочил и зашагал прочь из центральной усадьбы — на поиски.

Впрочем, если бы он и не побежал искать ее сам, а всего лишь распорядился охранять ее, все равно она привлекла бы внимание генерала. В подковерной борьбе нельзя показывать слабостей, а Доён — его слабость. Хорошо, что генерал Тэ не знает об этом.

Человек, способный зарубить простых недалеких рыбаков за то, что они пересказывали вредные слухи, не посмотрел бы, что перед ним женщина. Дознаться, что она из Когурё, было не так уж трудно, и легко представить, что последовало бы дальше. Обвинение в шпионаже, допрос с пристрастием — а это кнут, и дыба, и вывихнутые ноги, и переломанные кости, и раскаленное железо... Даже думать об этом было невыносимо, но генерал замучает ее насмерть и не покривится... ее погубит уже только то, что она родом из вражеской страны, но если она не выдержит и произнесет имя, которое до сих пор ни разу не слетело с ее языка... Если Тэ Ёсон доберется до нее, Асину останется только убить его, чтобы ее спасти. Конечно, ему это будет стоить жизни, и ладно бы, жизни не жалко, но — выстоит ли без него Кванми?..

Она здесь, в крепости, нужно найти ее, и забрать к себе, и закрыть собой, и не привлечь при этом внимания проклятого интригана.

Когда она будет в безопасности, он сможет, наконец, не думать о ней и заняться делом.

  


Войско Тамдока день за днем атакует стены, но защитники держатся, и ворота не поддаются тарану, и Тамдок откатывается назад, чтобы назавтра начать все сначала. Так может продолжаться сколько угодно. Ряды защитников крепости постепенно тают, но они способны держаться еще много дней. Каждая из сторон пытается переломить ситуацию, обмануть, сбить с толку, поймать врага в ловушку, но крепость держится, а Тамдок не уходит, и каждый новый день означает новые атаки, которые вновь не достигнут цели.

Близится, однако, предсказанный срок. Солнечное затмение, о котором больше не болтают в народе, но о котором все помнят. Было предсказано: в день затмения крепость падет.

Кванми держится уже девятнадцать дней; на двадцатый день войско Когурё всеми сорока тысячами ударяет одновременно во все шесть ворот, чего прежде не делало. Крепость велика, и нужно оборонять одновременно всю южную стену, а она длинная, оборона поневоле растягивается, а враги лезут и лезут, вдоль всей стены лестницы, и катапульты бьют с шести сторон, и тараны ломятся во все ворота сразу, и Тэ Ёсон приказывает снять охрану с северной стены. Решение это кажется разумным — северная стена неодолима, к ней не подойти, ее защищает само море, но сердце Асина сжимается от предчувствия беды. Проклятые слухи о падении крепости, их наверняка распустили шпионы Тамдока, не обошлось, наверное, без Ха Мучжи, заморочившего голову государю, чтобы подорвать оборону Пэкче...

Ха Мучжи — коварная скотина, он ничего не делает просто так, в пророчестве обязан быть смысл. Конечно, цель слухов — подорвать боевой дух защитников крепости, и если затмение действительно будет, они могут запаниковать, не побросали бы оружие. Впрочем, им некогда думать и пугаться, когурёсцы карабкаются вверх по всем стенам, кроме северной, конечно...

Свет над Кёдоном слабеет, как в сумерках, растерянно замирает ветер, и даже нападающие останавливаются и поднимают головы к небу, глядя, как гаснет солнце. Наступают мгновения тишины — не бряцает оружие, не грохочут тараны и катапульты, не свистят стрелы, не кричат бойцы, не топочут ноги, и обвисли знамена на закопченных стенах. Потом в горелых руинах загородной слободы раздается собачий вой.

Но это мгновение проходит, и когурёсцы с новой яростью бросаются на стены, и лупят по ним всеми своими силами, защитники хватают камни и бадьи с кипятком, шум и вопли поднимаются снова — и среди грохота и суеты Асин останавливается, осененный внезапной мыслью.

Он понял.

  


Северная стена. Та, к которой не подойти с моря, к которой не приставишь лестницу и не подкатишь катапульту, потому что там вечно бушуют волны, — та, с которой генерал Тэ приказал снять стражу, оставив только редких часовых.

Затмение, и яростная атака на все шесть ворот, и панические слухи, все это — чтобы никто не вспомнил об отливе. Затмение означает, что море отступит от скальной стены, обнажив полоску дна.

К северным скалам нельзя подойти на корабле, но можно пройти пешком по узкой полке во время самого низкого отлива.

Солнце уже погасло, скоро начнется прилив, значит, диверсанты уже в крепости.

Асин приказывает командиру Чону немедленно прочесать всю крепость и переловить отряд, проникший с севера — но их и ловить не надо, вот они, бегут навстречу, и их командир кричит: «Вперед, захватим Кванми!» — а потом: «Это Асин, владыка крепости, убить его!»

В центральной цитадели вскипает, разрастаясь, схватка. Когурёсцев немного, совсем небольшой отряд, но они дерутся с такой яростью и напором, что кажется — их не три десятка, а три сотни; три сотни — это много, все силы крепости отражают атаки на стенах, а тех, кто сражается рядом с Асином, лишь сто человек. Тамдок послал через скалы отборных бойцов, каждый из них страшен в бою. Они падают, сраженные, но успевают убить по три, четыре, пять человек каждый; а их командир положил уже десятерых и не собирается останавливаться. Звенят клинки, рычат, бросаясь на врага, бойцы, кровь брызжет на серые камни мостовой, хрипят умирающие, командир когурёсцев падает на колено, пронзенный насквозь мечом Чинму, но снова встает, шатаясь, и поднимает меч, и кричит, и бросается в атаку, будто он бессмертен — но он смертен, как и все, просто его нельзя остановить одним ударом. И двумя. И тремя... Асин заносит меч, он убьет этого человека, посмевшего ворваться в сердце его Кванми, и тот выпрямляется и тоже поднимает меч — но поздно.

На мостовые цитадели выплескивается победный рев, и на площадь врываются солдаты Когурё, сметая всё на своем пути, и впереди в золоченом доспехе рубится их царь.

Пока Асин сражался здесь, другой отряд когурёсцев, еще меньший, чем этот, открыл Тамдоку Южные ворота.

  


Чинму и Ёхон кричат:

— Уходим, господин, уходим! Скорее!

Он не слушает, он не может уйти просто так. Он лучше умрет, чем уйдет сейчас!

— Господин! — кричит Чинму. — Нужно перегруппировать войска для атаки, нет смысла биться здесь, их слишком много!

Он прав, прав, но среди сумятицы схватки крутится, размахивая мечом, его враг, и каждый его удар достигает цели, и защитники крепости падают один за другим — как это можно вынести и просто уйти? Асин видит окровавленное копье, выпавшее из чьих-то рук, поднимает его и бросает со всей силы.

Он хорошо прицелился, копье летит прямо в спину Тамдоку — но бросается наперерез тот самый командир диверсантов, семижды раненный мечами, тот самый, сразить которого Асину помешал Тамдок, — и закрывает своего царя, подставляя летящему копью ничем не защищенную спину.

Удар страшен, когурёского воина швыряет вперед, копье пронзает его тело насквозь, и кровь из пробитого живота брызжет струей, заливая лицо обернувшемуся Тамдоку. Воин падает на колени, Тамдок в один прыжок оказывается рядом, тоже падает на колени, встряхивает его за плечи.

— Сагаль Хён! — кричит Тамдок.

Чинму бесцеремонно хватает своего племянника и господина и волочет его прочь.

За их спинами раздается драконий рык, полный ярости и боли.

Черный дракон Когурё оплакивает лучшего из своих генералов.

  


  


***

_Говорят, что в тот миг, когда владыка Кванми прекратил сопротивление и бежал с поля боя, солнце вновь выкатилось в небо и осветило разгромленную крепость. Как и было предсказано, Кванми пала во время затмения — и едва она пала, как затмение прекратилось._

_Говорят, тем самым Небеса показали, на чьей они стороне._

  


  


***

Крепость за их спинами кишела вражескими воинами. Ничего больше нельзя было сделать — только надеяться, что они успеют добежать до кораблей и отчалить прежде, чем их догонят. Даже Асин уже не порывался развернуться и дать последний бой. Его крепость, его прекрасная Кванми, больше не неприступная, оставалась в руках захватчиков, а он уходил от нее, он вынужден был бросить ее. Проклятый Тамдок, нет тебе прощения! Асин непременно вернется сюда и вышибет тебя из этих стен, с этих скал, с этого острова... сбросит в море, но сначала — отрубит тебе голову и поднимет ее над стеной Кванми, и все увидят, что бывает с теми, кто покусится... кто посмеет... По лицу его текли слезы, он не замечал их, все смотрел на серые камни, изуродованные черными пятнами гари, залитые кровью его солдат, погибших из-за Тамдока, и из-за его хитроумного стратега Ха Мучжи, обманувшего всех и вся, и из-за царя Чинса, попавшегося в расставленные сети.

Кванми, его Кванми, его дом, его земля, его люди...

Корабль едва отвалил от берега, а погоня уже выплеснулась на причал, и впереди всех — Тамдок. Опоздал, — подумал Асин с горькой радостью. Хотя бы это я успел сделать, хотя бы немногих успел сохранить... и Доён. Доён здесь, с ним, стоит у борта.

Когурёсцы вскинули луки, чтобы достать стрелами тех, кого уже не могли достать мечами.

И остановились. Высокая женщина в доспехах, стрела которой была нацелена Асину прямо в лицо, что-то сказала и опустила лук. И стоявшие рядом с ней загомонили, переглядываясь. Асин не слышал их слов, с каждым мгновением их корабль отходил все дальше, и ветер относил звуки к югу. Но он видел, куда были устремлены их взгляды, и повернул голову вслед за ними.

У борта стояла Доён, смотрела на когурёсцев, и губы ее шевелились. Такого выражения Асин никогда еще не видел на ее лице. Радость, тоска и безнадежность — всё сразу. Потом она отвернулась, опустила голову и быстро ушла с палубы.

Асин перевел взгляд на захватчиков. Впереди всех стоял Тамдок, — его золоченый доспех невозможно было не узнать, — и, весь подавшись вперед, высматривал что-то на их палубе, переводил взгляд с одного человека на другого, и рот его кривился, а кулаки были сжаты, и... Надежда и сомнение, вот что это было такое.

Так это правда, — подумал Асин. — Я правильно догадался — еще тогда, в Куннэ.

  


Он смотрел на стены своей крепости, пока скалы острова Хёльгу не приблизились и не загородили ее.

Он вернется. Видят Небеса, он вернется.

Чего бы это ни стоило, он снова ступит на Кёдон, и снова войдет в Кванми, и снова поднимет над ее башнями свои знамена, и восстановит флот, и будет властвовать над западным побережьем, как властвовал все эти семь лет, пока дядюшка Чинса, погубивший Кванми, сидел на его законном троне.

  


Кванми, его Кванми! Тамдок ответит за это, и Ха Мучжи ответит, но прежде всего — ответит государь.

Семь лет Асин был преданным подданным своего государя. Вся страна знала, что права Асина на престол неоспоримы, и многие рады были бы подтолкнуть его к мятежу, а он не слушал наушников и доброжелателей, с негодованием отвергал их предложения и намёки, отвечал: я признал его величество своим государем и буду ему верен! И к чему привела эта верность? Он всё потерял. Всё, что он столько лет с такой любовью выстраивал здесь. Его крепость, его флот, его превосходные воины. Потому что царь Чинса недальновиден, падок на лесть, подозрителен без меры и попросту труслив.

Разве может такой человек и дальше править страной?

  


Главнокомандующий Тэ Ёсон поспешил с докладом в столицу, приказав Асину держать Хёльгу — на случай, если Тамдок не удовлетворится одним лишь Кёдоном. Асин подчинился.

Маленькая крепость Хаымсан стала его временной базой.

Но когурёсцы не полезли на скалы Хёльгу. Оставив в Кванми десять тысяч, Тамдок увел остальное войско на север. Разведчики доложили, что он очень торопился.

Наверное, опять зашевелилась Янь. Это означало передышку.

Что же, раз такое дело... Тэ Ёсон распорядился, чтобы он сидел здесь — но он не будет.

Пора брать страну в свои руки.

Нет никаких сомнений в том, как Тэ Ёсон подал государю их поражение и кого назвал главным виновником падения Кванми. За это поражение Асин будет наказан. Он знает, видит Небо, всю меру своей вины, но не позволит взвалить на него еще и чужую.

Он должен уйти отсюда и вернуться в столицу, но времена верной службы государю прошли. Что же поделаешь, если отныне служить Пэкче и служить государю — не одно и то же?

Он совещается с Чинму и Ёсоном. Взвешивает шансы, считает сторонников, перебирает вождей десяти кланов: кто поддержит его, кто не поддержит, кто поддержит с оговорками.

Он выбрал. Он будет служить Пэкче.

  


Асин возвращается в Вире. Нужно напомнить советникам и десяти кланам, что на дядюшке свет клином не сошелся, и что дядюшка предвзят и несправедлив, и кто здесь более всех достоин трона.

Царь Чинса бушует. Ты потерял Кванми и посмел явиться сюда? Да за это тебя следовало бы казнить, будь благодарен, что я пощадил тебя, все-таки ты сын предыдущего царя. Ты ответишь за поражение! Сколько было разговоров — «неприступная крепость»! Да там, как сказал главнокомандующий Тэ, кишели шпионы Когурё, и дисциплины никакой!

Генерал Чинму не выдерживает:

— Государь, почему вы вините его высочество? Всем командовал генерал Тэ, советов царевича не слушал, а шпионов не было, были всего лишь простолюдины, испугавшиеся врага! — И, закусив удила: — Государь, это именно вы назначили генерала Тэ командовать кампанией, не хотите ли признать свою ошибку?

Чинса багровеет, глаза его выпучиваются, он забывает о царском достоинстве и орет:

— Что-о-о? Да как ты смеешь? Ты заявляешь, что я ошибся? Я? Я государь этой страны, я не ошибаюсь, твое дело исполнять приказы, а не указывать мне на ошибки!

Чинму молчит, и Асин молчит, и советники молчат, царский гнев отражается от стен и захлестывает дворец. Наконец, накричавшись вволю, Чинса встает и уходит, оскорбленно вздернув подбородок.

Вечером в столичную усадьбу царевича Асина являются посетители.

Пришли почти все — во главе с первым советником.

Первые люди страны почтительно склоняются перед Асином.

— Ваше высочество, ради блага Пэкче, вы должны взойти на престол.

Как положено издревле, он не соглашается сразу, только после третьей просьбы.

— Ладно. Раз вы так этого хотите. Ради блага Пэкче.

Все, кто пришли, опускаются на колени:

— Мы исполним ваши приказания, ораха.

Сегодня еще немного рановато, но через несколько дней он примет этот титул по праву.

  


  


***

_Государь охотился в Кувоне и не вернулся с охоты._

_Говорят, его окружили воины, возвратившиеся от стен павшей крепости Кванми, и закололи копьями. Но говорят также, что в Кувон явился сам Асин лично — и не убил дядюшку, просто выразительно посмотрел на него и потребовал отдать государственную печать. А воины, возвратившиеся от стен Кванми, в это время были заняты, связывая царскую стражу. Потому что стражники, уловив, какая чаша весов перевесила, побросали мечи и пали на колени, восклицая: «Пощадите, ораха!» — и обращались при этом отнюдь не к государю Чинса. Погибли всего несколько человек, не пожелавшие сдаться узурпатору, и среди них генерал Тэ Ёсон. Говорят, его Асин зарубил сам._

— _Кто еще тут узурпатор, — проворчал Асин, вытирая лезвие меча._

_Государь Чинса в это время, нервно оглядываясь на племянника, писал отречение от престола — несколько неровным почерком, потому что кисть в руке дрожала._

_Потом Асин и его люди ушли, забрав с собой сдавшуюся стражу, а Чинса остался в охотничьем дворце, не смея выйти за ворота._

_Говорят, в том же месяце он умер, но никто не знает, помогал ли ему кто-нибудь в этом, или он съел что-нибудь, или от огорчения с ним случился удар. Он был немолод, мог умереть и сам, без посторонней помощи._

_Так или иначе, семнадцатый царь Пэкче взошел на трон, и имя его было Пу Ёахва, в летописях же его называют Асином._

_Впрочем, говорят также, что царя Чинса сожрал, разгневавшись, Лазурный дракон... и, в общем, так примерно оно и было._

  


***

Новый правитель Пэкче, — сегодня еще не царь, но завтра он станет им, — возвратился из Кувона в свою усадьбу, коротко распорядился, и слуги засуетились, собирая вещи, которые следовало перевезти во дворец. Прошел коридорами и галереей, свернул к ее покоям. Служанка с плоским лицом, кланяясь, посторонилась и пропустила его.

— Доён, — сказал он, входя.

Она сидела у стола и что-то рисовала. Вскочила, обернулась на его голос, взглянула ему в лицо... пальцы ее разжались, и кисть упала на рисунок и покатилась, оставляя безобразные кляксы. Он взглянул мельком. По листу бежали морские волны, из волн вздымались скалы. Кванми?..

Он подошел и взял ее за руки.

— Доён, — повторил он.

Она не ответила, но и рук не отняла.

— Он отрекся, — сказал Асин. — Я переезжаю во дворец.

— Я не поеду, — сказала она. — Терпеть не могу дворцы.

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Тогда оставайся здесь.

Впервые он обратился к ней без вежливых экивоков.

— Здесь мне тоже нельзя оставаться, — сказала она.

— Почему?

— Я навлеку на тебя беду, — и она тоже отбросила вежливость. — Теперь, когда ты царь, мне нельзя...

— Можно, — сказал он, и шагнул еще ближе, и обнял ее.

Оттолкнет?

Не оттолкнула.

  


Когда она увидела там, на берегу, Тамдока, сердце сжалось и заныло. Увидеть его хотя бы издали — это счастье. Но лучше бы ему не знать, что она жива, а он теперь непременно узнает... вон, Соль Чжи ахнула и опустила лук, а рядом с ней Ён Сальта... он жив, как хорошо, она боялась, что его зарубили мальгали там, в яньском лесу. Тамдок еще не разглядел ее, и не надо. Уйти, пока не увидел.

Теперь — всё.

И сегодня... Сегодня к ней приходила Соль Чжи. Государь просил, чтобы вы вернулись, сказала Соль Чжи. Едем, госпожа царская супруга, он ждет вас.

Она отказалась.

Больше она не жена Тамдоку.

Теперь она простилась с ним окончательно, осталось только собрать волю в кулак и забыть его.

Она забудет. Это больно, но она забудет. Она обязана.

  


Асин стоит перед ней, больше не владыка Кванми, зато теперь царь. Нужно уйти и от него, как она ушла от Тамдока. Между ней и Асином нет ни государственной измены, ни убийства, как между ней и Тамдоком; но прошлого не изменишь, она была — и в глазах всего Пэкче останется — женой его врага. Пока что об этом никто не знает, не знает и Асин, но правда всегда выходит наружу. Она не может нанести ему такой удар, он не заслужил.

Он касается ее рук, и сжимает ее пальцы, и гладит тыльную сторону ладони. Надо отступить от него, и высвободить руки, и ясно дать ему понять...

Он смотрит ей в лицо, у него блестящие горячие глаза, он красив, он гладит ее руки, и она понимает, что хочет большего, и она ведь собиралась сделать всё — чтобы забыть? Внутри поднимается незнакомое чувство.

Он ничего не знает о ней. Когда-нибудь потом узнает, но не сейчас. Она давным-давно не царевна, и даже не знатная когурёская барышня, и больше ничья не жена, у нее ничего нет, кроме того, что он так щедро дал ей, будет только справедливо, если она тоже даст ему хоть что-то — но раз у нее ничего нет...

Нашла оправдание?

Ну и пусть! Завтра он станет царем... ну не завтра, может быть, но скоро, и тогда они не смогут даже этого, ведь рядом с царем не место женщине, которая больше никто, бродяжка из вражеской страны, без рода и племени, подобранная в дорожной пыли. И для кого ей хранить свое тело? У нее больше нет ни мужа, ни ребенка, ни отца, ни родины.

Он обнимает ее, и она обнимает его в ответ.

Она не любит его, но у него горячие руки, и ласковые губы, и сильное тело. Тот, кого она обязательно забудет, был здоровенный, этот невысок, и плечи у него куда уже. Тот был мускулистый, этот — жилистый. Того она любила, а этого не любит, но его прикосновения приятны, и просто оттого, что она дала себе волю, в ней поднимается возбуждение, и она сама теснее прижимается к нему. Она не любит его, но ее снедает нетерпение, и когда он погружается в нее — это правильно. Она никто, она просто женщина, ей просто нравится то, что они делают. Она никто и завтра уйдет... но сегодня... да. Может быть, завтра она вспомнит, кто она такая, но сегодня она просто его женщина, а он ее мужчина.

Они движутся слаженно, сильно и резко, они перекатываются по постели, не размыкая объятий, и когда приходит та самая сладкая судорога, замирают вместе — и вместе выдыхают, и он шепчет: моя.

Сегодня это сущая правда, и она отвечает:

— Да. — И добавляет: — Ораха.

Это тоже правда.

  


  


***

_Говорят, государь Асин был хорошим царем, и Пэкче благоденствовала под его властью, как некогда остров Кёдон; но процветание государства не могло быть полным, пока вокруг западных ворот страны обвивался чужой дракон, скаля стальные зубы._

_Лазурный дракон Востока не мог жить спокойно, потеряв свою возлюбленную крепость Кванми; уже в год кеса, следующий за годом имчжин, государь послал на Кёдон войска под командованием своего дяди, генерала Чинму. Чинму долго осаждал крепость, но когурёский генерал Мо Дуру вцепился зубами в скалы Кёдона и не поддавался. Асин лично прибыл на остров, чтобы захватить Кванми своими руками, но не зря он сам называл крепость неприступной. Они ломились и ломились в ее ворота, но не могли ничего добиться; а через какое-то время за их спинами когурёское подкрепление подобралось к военным складам, располагавшимся на острове Сонмо к югу от Кёдона, и захватило их._

_Вслед за пожаром складов на Кёдон явился Тамдок._

_Лишившись провианта, перед лицом превосходящих сил противника Асин вынужден был снять осаду. Проклятый Тамдок снова переиграл его._

_Говорят, Асин еще неоднократно предпринимал попытки отбить Кванми. Наконец, это удалось ему — через четыре года._

_Говорят, когда это случилось, Лазурный дракон Востока потерял голову от радости, и тогда Черный дракон Когурё схватил его за глотку._

  


  


***

Он снова ведет войска на Кванми.

Он отобьет Кванми, чего бы это ни стоило. Его Кванми, потерянная из-за глупости и подозрительности дяди Чинса. Морские ворота Пэкче, неприступная Кванми.

Теперь она неприступна — для него.

Она принадлежит Когурё... Тамдоку.

Он ломится в ее ворота раз за разом. Он бросает на ее стены войска, он бьет в ее стены из катапульт, войска не прерывают атаку ни днем, ни ночью. Чад горящих факелов и вонь горящих трупов, звон мечей и уханье топоров, кипяток и горящее масло, льющиеся со стен на головы солдат, воинственные кличи бегущих вперед, к осадным лестницам, и крики невыносимой боли — их же, когда они падают с этих лестниц с сожженными лицами... или со свернутыми шеями, когда сверху летит не кипящая вода или раскаленное масло, а бревно или камень... распоротая, разверстая плоть, перерубленные конечности, пронзенные копьями животы, мягко извивающиеся кишки на растоптанной, обожженной, залитой кровью жухлой траве...

Потом они откатываются — потому что снова, как и прежде, уже который раз на Кёдон приходит Тамдок и отбрасывает их. И, встречая Тамдока, Кванми распахивает ворота, которые наглухо были заперты для Асина, и выбегают вражеские бойцы, бодрые и радостные, будто не они вели долгий бой за эти серые камни. Такова сила воодушевления: они снова выстояли. А Асин снова проиграл, и его войско, пав духом, больше не может нападать. Только отходить, огрызаясь.

Он снова уходит от Кванми, оставляя ее в руках ненавистного Тамдока.

  


Он возвращается в Вире. Но он не едет сразу во дворец. С небольшой свитой он сворачивает в переулки.

Там, в слободе у крепостной стены, есть один дом, и в этом доме живет женщина, которую он привез из Когурё.

Она отказалась поселиться с ним во дворце и хотела вовсе уйти в никуда, но не ушла дальше этой улицы.

Он льстит себе надеждой, что это из-за него.

Она развешивает на деревянной перекладине выстиранную одежду.

Он стоит и смотрит, жестом приказав свите молчать.

Наконец она взглядывает в его сторону и видит его. Вежливо кланяется:

— Ораха...

— Пойдем, — говорит он.

  


Она по-прежнему не откровенна с ним, и он по-прежнему не докучает ей расспросами, но он давным-давно знает: прежде она принадлежала Тамдоку. Теперь она принадлежит ему.

Он раздевает ее медленно и нежно, сдерживаясь изо всех сил — потому что хочется рвать и дергать, но он не будет обходиться с ней грубо, она же не завоеванная крепость, он добивался ее добром и наконец добился... Крепость.

Он не выдерживает и все-таки срывает с нее нижнюю юбку, и, схватив ее за запястья, толкает ее на постель — и падает сверху. Она мягкая и горячая, под ней перина, не очень-то толстая, под периной доски, твердые, он сверху — тяжелый...

— Прости, — бормочет он ей в шею, — я груб... — а его колени расталкивают в стороны ее ноги, и набухший до каменной твердости член тычется в нее, но не сразу попадает куда надо, и, отпустив одно из ее запястий, он помогает себе рукой и наконец-то погружается на всю длину в нее, горячую, влажную, тесную, а она обхватывает его — его член своим влагалищем, его бедра своими коленями, его шею рукой... вторую он все еще зачем-то сжимает за запястье и не отпускает.

Доён, ты горяча, как пламя, ты влажна и солона, как море, ты тесна, как расселина в скалах... ты сдаешься натиску, как крепость... я не взял Кванми, деревянный таран, обитый железом, не пробил ворот, но ты раскрываешься моему раскаленному от жажды тарану, я бью, и твои ворота распахиваются, я хозяин здесь, в сердцевине твоей крепости, твои стены пали, Доён, Доён... Ее пальцы впиваются ему в спину, ее спина выгибается, она сжимает ногами его бедра, и изо рта ее вырывается тихий протяжный звук... он движется в ней, изливаясь, шепчет в беспамятстве: «Вот тебе, вот тебе...» — потом находит ее губы, рот в рот ловит сигнал об отступлении и принимает ее капитуляцию.

Он снова не взял Кванми и снова взял Доён. Его Кванми отдалась Тамдоку, но Доён Тамдока отдается ему.

— Моя, — привычно бормочет он, отпуская ее губы. Каждый раз это слово, произнесенное совсем тихо, только для нее, — и победная песнь, и утверждение права, и признание в любви. Она знает, и Небеса знают, от них не скроешь. Он любит ее слишком сильно, когда-нибудь ему придется ответить за это, но пока этого не случилось, он будет продолжать — снова и снова.

Моя.

Блаженное бессилие, мягкое горячее тело снизу, живот к животу, бедра к бедрам, ноги к ногам, кожа к коже, и нежная кожа под губами, и нежные руки, одна гладит ему спину, пальцы другой скользят в его волосах.

Моя.

— Да, ораха, — отвечает она, и в ее голосе та же сладкая истома, что и в его теле. От того, как она выдыхает: «ораха», кружится голова, и он снова целует ее, и она отвечает на поцелуй, ее губы полураскрыты, нет ничего слаще ее губ, нет ничего мягче ее тела, нет ничего жарче ее лона, нет ничего уютней ее объятий.

Он не взял Кванми, но эта женщина — весь мир, и ей хорошо с ним.

— Доён, — говорит он, — переезжай во дворец. Мне надоело каждый раз ездить к тебе сюда.

Когда-нибудь он заберет и Кванми.

  


  


***

_Говорят, для Лазурного дракона Востока не существовало других женщин, кроме той, что была фениксом; может быть, и так, но у всякого царя непременно должна быть жена, и поскольку царю Асину наследовал его сын, следует предположить, что жена была и у него. Однако — кроме этих косвенных соображений — ничего мы об этом не знаем._

_Царь Асин правил Пэкче, и его заботили судьбы всех крепостей его страны; у царя Асина был сын, и его заботила судьба династии; но говорят, — и мы крепко верим в это, — что среди всех крепостей и всех женщин единственными для него были Кванми и Кэ Доён. А уж которую из них он любил больше — не знаем и мы._

  


  


***

Прошло четыре года, и в году пёнсин царь Пэкче все-таки отбил Кванми.

Когурёский генерал Мо Дуру не был так умен, как хитрый стратег его государя, проклятый Ха Мучжи. Его способностей и военного опыта вполне хватало, чтобы удерживать крепость в прямом бою, но нашлась ловушка, в которую он попался, и нельзя сказать чтобы очень уж изощренная.

Войска Пэкче немалым числом навалились на Кванми, сражение было долгим и трудным. Наконец нападающие — уже в который раз — откатились, и из крепости было видно, как отходят их корабли.

Мо Дуру вздохнул с облегчением и разрешил воинам отдохнуть.

В честь победы им выдали вино.

Ночью на стену взобрался штурмовой отряд, которого никто не ждал, все же видели, как ушел флот Пэкче. Бойцы Когурё расслабились и окосели — не столько даже от вина, сколько от многодневной усталости, — и прежде чем они поняли, что происходит, проникшие в крепость пэкчесцы открыли ворота.

Генерал Мо Дуру попал в плен. К сожалению, захватили не одного его. Генерал-то стоически молчал и умер под пыткой. А вот один из младших командиров, не выдержав, сломался и рассказал всё, что знал о крепости. Кое-какие новшества в обороне могли бы стать неприятной неожиданностью для Пэкче, но не стали, поскольку были теперь известны. Когурё сунулось отвоевать Кванми — и не смогло.

  


Теперь, когда Кванми снова была в руках Асина, он решил, что настало время отплатить Тамдоку за всё.

Задавить его раз и навсегда.

За прошедшие годы Когурё набрало большую силу, и Асин направил послов в Янь и в Восточную Цзинь, рассчитывая на их военную помощь. Союзники проявили интерес к этой кампании. Еще бы, Когурё, мощь которого росла день ото дня, вызывало слишком большое беспокойство, чтобы упустить возможность надавать ему по башке и вышибить ему зубы — лучше бы все, но если не выйдет, так хотя бы часть. Не то, промедлив, можно было вскоре обнаружить, что Когурё командует и на твоей земле, а ты кланяешься и смиренно платишь дань.

И, кроме того, когда тебя приглашают помочь в войне государству, владеющему богатыми и плодородными землями, есть шанс урвать и от союзника. Он будет обязан, из этого можно многое извлечь.

  


Асин ждал лишь подтверждения от союзников, чтобы начать большую войну.

Посланник от Янь заверил его, что сяньбийцы охотно поддержат нападение.

Странный человек был этот посланник, подозрительный. По происхождению когурёсец, по подданству — сяньбиец, по фамилии — Мужун, как царская династия Янь. Принят за заслуги перед Янь в царскую семью.

Асин не рискнул бы довериться ему, но посланник был прирожденным стратегом и подавал чрезвычайно полезные советы — и, кроме того, страстно желал победы над Тамдоком. Это было что-то личное. Он ненавидел Тамдока сильнее, чем Асин.

Уж чему-чему, а тому, что Мужун Юнь не играет на стороне Когурё, Асин верил.

Вот что касается игры на стороне Янь... слишком уж хитер был господин посланник. Асин не без оснований опасался, что стараниями этого человека Янь может вытянуть из ситуации гораздо больше выгоды для себя, чем готова показать заранее. Мягко стелет, но каково будет спаться на этом тюфяке после войны? Следовало проявлять осторожность.

Но там, где Мужун Юнь планировал военные действия против Тамдока, в нем можно было не сомневаться.

Наверное.

  


Мужун Юнь принес Асину тайные сведения о когурёских приграничных крепостях, выкраденные несколько месяцев назад из Куннэ его сообщником. В Когурё знали, что эти сведения больше не тайна для потенциальных противников, и приняли меры — но нельзя перекроить всё устройство обороны в одночасье. И если хорошо подумать, какие связи, хозяйственные обыкновения и стратегические наработки Когурё скорее всего успело изменить, а что наверняка осталось неизменным, из краденых секретов можно было извлечь большую насущную пользу.

И в самом деле, получилась большая польза. Пэкчесцам удалось захватить военные запасы Когурё.

  


Когда Доён заговорила о политике, он растерялся.

— Ораха, остановись, — сказала Доён. — Нельзя приводить Янь и Цзинь на землю Пэкче.

Откуда она знает? Услышала разговоры? В любом случае это не ее дело.

— Доён, — сказал он. — Это тебя совершенно не касается. Не волнуйся, я знаю, что делаю.

— Подумай о народе, — сказала Доён. — Он пострадает от войны. Янь и Цзинь не будут к нему ни внимательны, ни милосердны. Народу не нужна эта война.

— Народу нужна безопасность с севера, — раздраженно ответил Асин. — И с каких пор тебя беспокоит народ Пэкче? Иди в свои покои, и не забивай себе голову.

Она пыталась возражать, но он сдвинул брови, напоминая, кто здесь главный, и отвернулся от нее.

Она ушла.

  


Он был страшно занят, планируя свою войну, и к вечеру начисто забыл о странном поведении Доён. Ему настолько было некогда, что он не пришел в ее комнаты ни в ту ночь, ни в следующую, и днем не вспоминал о ней, разве что мельком.

На третий день его брат Ёхон объявил, что поймал шпиона.

И стражники втащили в царский зал совета связанную женщину — и швырнули на колени.

Асин вскочил.

— Что это значит?..

— Это и есть шпион, — доложил Ёхон. — Она встречалась с царём Когурё. Наверняка она рассказала ему о наших планах!

Доён с вызовом вскинула подбородок.

— Ты? — Асин услышал, как дрожит его голос. — Ты? Ты...

Она предала его. Она...

Дыхание перехватывает, сердце сбоит, и в ушах звенит. Он стоит и смотрит ей в глаза, и небо рушится ему на голову.

  


Она пошла к Тамдоку, она говорила с ним о грядущей схватке, и Ёхон, изобличивший ее, и советники и генералы, присутствующие здесь же, — все они ждут от государя решительных мер. Никто не возразит, если он убьет ее на месте, просто за сам факт, что она разговаривала с врагом наедине. Но он не может этого сделать.

В первое мгновение, когда ее бросили перед ним на колени, связанную, и Ёхон во всеуслышание провозгласил обвинение — на Асина накатило бешенство, и лишь отчаянным усилием воли он заставил себя не рубить сплеча. Ты хочешь убить ее не за то, в чем ее обвиняют. Не за то, что она говорила с врагом и, возможно, выдала ему какие-нибудь секреты.

Ты хочешь убить ее за то, что она встречалась со своим прежним мужчиной, которого она любила и любит до сих пор. Она пошла к нему, потому что любит его. Она предупредила его о планах Пэкче, потому что любит его. Она желает ему победы, потому что любит его. Его, а не Асина.

В глубине души он всегда это знал. Даже когда она прижималась к нему в постели и стонала от наслаждения в его руках. Ей было хорошо с ним, она отдавалась ему, но если бы Асин исчез, она бы это пережила. А смерти Тамдока она не переживет.

Смирись, царь Асин, и наказывай ее провинность — или преступление, если это преступление, но не давай воли ревности. Нельзя убивать из ревности и говорить: «это государственная измена». Надо разобраться.

А она встает и говорит, глядя прямо ему в лицо:

— Я пошла к Тамдоку, чтобы просить его предотвратить вмешательство Янь и Восточной Цзинь. Это принесет слишком большие страдания народу, нельзя этого допустить.

Она говорила это ему третьего дня. Он не послушал ее. Она пошла к Тамдоку, потому что Асин отказался ее слушать?

Звон в ушах не исчезает совсем, но, кажется, становится тише.

Может быть... смеет ли он надеяться... неужели причина ее преступления в самом деле в том, что она говорит — а не в том, о чем он подумал?..

Асин смотрит в ее бесстрашные глаза, мысленно считает до десяти и приказывает:

— Запереть ее в ее покоях, и пусть не смеет выходить.

Он может гордиться собой: его голос почти спокоен.

  


Что же она наделала, зачем же она пошла к Тамдоку... Как она могла?..

Асин знал о ней все, но прочим незачем было знать, кто она такая. Он понимал: его счастье с ней длится до тех пор, пока не станет известно, что она чужая жена — и чья именно. Она не хотела говорить об этом, и правильно; а он не спрашивал, потому что, если бы это знание прозвучало вслух, его невозможно было бы прятать дольше.

Его люди из самых лучших намерений, ради блага Пэкче, воспользовались бы им. Тот же Ёхон, который теперь знает, уже примеряется, как шантажировать Тамдока его женщиной, а что она теперь женщина его государя Асина — так для блага страны и народа государь поступится своей любовью. Царю нельзя любить женщину больше, чем свой народ и свое государство.

Асин знает, что Ёхон прав, и что эта любовь — его слабость, и эта слабость, вероятно, когда-нибудь погубит его; если Небеса будут милостивы к нему, вместе с ним не погибнет Пэкче, но если он прогневит Небеса...

Он испытывает терпение Небес уже четыре года. Он не отпустил ее, он перевез ее в свой дворец, он приходит к ней едва ли не каждую ночь, и в ее объятиях забывает обо всем на свете. Он любит ее больше, чем народ и Пэкче. Он никогда не признает этого вслух, но какой смысл лгать себе самому.

И — если уж не лгать — он никогда не говорил об этом, но то, что она женщина Тамдока... это всегда придавало дополнительную остроту его страсти, признаваться в этом стыдно, но куда деваться, если это правда.

  


К вечеру он остывает и понимает одну вещь.

Она ходила к Тамдоку, и виделась с ним, и говорила с ним, но она вернулась в Вире, в свои покои — к нему, к Асину.

Она виновна, она под домашним арестом, но она вернулась сама... не выдержав, он идет к ней.

— Ты все еще любишь его? — спрашивает он.

Она вскидывает на него взгляд, молчит, всматривается в его лицо, что она хочет там увидеть? Потом говорит:

— Так выходит, ты знал.

— Конечно, — говорит он. — Как я мог не знать? Я знал с того мгновения, когда ты попросила увезти тебя из Куннэ.

Они сидят молча у круглого столика, на котором остывает чайник — оба забыли о чае.

— Я люблю вас обоих, — говорит она наконец. — И его, и тебя.

— Так не бывает, — говорит он.

— Бывает, — возражает она. — Вот же я.

И тогда он встает, делает два шага вокруг столика, и берет ее за руки, побуждая встать, и притягивает ее к себе, и прижимает к груди, и наклоняет к ней голову, и гладит губами ее лицо.

— Я не могу жить без тебя, — шепчет он, не отводя губ от ее кожи. Ей щекотно, и ее щека под его губами вздрагивает. — Без тебя и без Кванми.

— Ты вернул Кванми, — в ее голосе улыбка. — Так ли нужна тебе я, если у тебя есть Кванми?

Он развязывает на ней пояс, и распахивает верхнее платье, и продолжает развязывать и распахивать — молча, сосредоточенно. И она тоже — развязывает и распахивает, и, добравшись до его тела, прижимается щекой к его груди

— Доён, — шепчет он ей в волосы.

Она сказала: «люблю». Остальное... когда он сможет думать, он попробует понять и разобраться, но к чему сейчас эти глупости, если она сказала «люблю».

Они ложатся в постель, и прижимаются друг к другу, и ласкают друг друга, и движутся в извечном ритме, таком же неотвратимом, как ритмы моря вокруг Кванми, и кончают вместе, и засыпают в объятиях друг друга, и ноги их переплетены, а волосы смешаны на подушке.

Моя.

Да, ораха.

  


Около полуночи Ёхон идет в царские покои — из крепости Хорогору передали, что видели солдат Когурё.

Но государя в покоях нет.

— Где он? — спрашивает Ёхон у слуги.

— Как обычно, — отвечает слуга. — У госпожи Доён. Их величество вернутся только утром, господин. Приходите завтра.

  


  


***

_Говорят, когда женщина Тамдока — та, которую он потерял четыре года назад, — явилась к нему, он поклялся сделать все, о чем бы она ни попросила, если она к нему вернется. Она отказалась вернуться к нему, но он все равно сделал так, как она просила._

_Он добился переговоров с царем Пэкче, и уговорил того отказаться от союза с Янь и Цзинь._

_Говорят, государь Тамдок сказал: мой народ и твой народ — братья, мы говорим на одном языке, и у нас с тобой один и тот же пращур. Зачем мешать в наши дела сяньбийцев и ханьцев, какое они имеют к нам отношение? Хочешь побить меня и отомстить мне за все причиненные обиды? Так сделай это сам! Если ты побьешь меня, я склонюсь перед тобой._

_И государь Асин ответил: хорошо же! Я побью тебя сам, и убью тебя. Но если я не смогу этого сделать, я склонюсь перед тобой._

_Говорят, оба они были драконы, а драконы любят сражаться по-честному, зубы против зубов, когти против когтей._

_Говорят, когда они сошлись в бою, небо содрогнулось._

  


  


***

Переговоры окончены, соглашения достигнуты, и царь Пэкче, возвратившись в столицу, приказывает отменить предварительные договоренности с Янь и Цзинь. Яньский посланник — тот, который Мужун, но родом из Когурё, — восклицает:

— Не делайте этого, государь! Царь Когурё не рассчитывает, что вы откажетесь от иностранной поддержки, он просто тянет время, ему зачем-то надо, чтобы вы промедлили еще немного. Государь, обещание, данное врагу, можно нарушить, это всего лишь военная хитрость!

Но Асин обещал, он будет драться с Тамдоком по-честному и вышибет из него дух своими силами. Преимущества на его стороне. У него превосходная армия, он сделал несколько чрезвычайно удачных ходов и загнал Когурё в угол: что сможет сделать вражеское войско, когда все военные припасы прибрало к рукам Пэкче?.. Ах да, не вражеское! Теперь это называется — братское.

Яньский посланник Мужун Юнь стонет, предвидя, чем это кончится.

Яньский посланник Мужун Юнь знает царя Когурё лучше всех, даже лучше, чем его знает Доён, младшая сестра яньского посланника. Но не может же он признаться царю Асину, кто он такой, это может повредить его сестре.

Яньский посланник Мужун Юнь был первым, к кому она пришла с просьбой остановить войну. Она знала, кто хочет этой войны больше всех. Она смотрела на него печальными глазами и называла его «урабони», он много лет не слышал этого обращения. Она хотела, чтобы Пэкче и Когурё не убивали друг друга, и чтобы Асин и Тамдок не убивали друг друга. Глупышка. Мало ли что она хотела. Четыре года назад, сняв с окровавленного копья страшную и все равно величественную голову казненного отца, ее брат поклялся отомстить Тамдоку. Разве он мог ее слушать?

Сначала она пришла к брату. Потом к своему мужчине. Но ни один из них не захотел выслушать ее.

В каком, должно быть, отчаянии она была, если отправилась к бывшему мужу, которого поклялась забыть — и думала, что забыла?

Но она не могла отойти в сторону и не настоять на своем. Хоть мытьем, хоть катаньем. Она с детства была упряма.

И ведь добилась же...

  


Царь Когурё договорился с царем Пэкче, но не стал полагаться на договоренности. Откажется Асин от союза с Янь и Цзинь или передумает под нажимом своих советников — или кто там может на него нажать, — совершенно неважно. Важно действовать быстро, чтобы даже если Асин передумает, иностранные подкрепления не успели прийти ему на помощь.

На взмыленной лошади, в закопченных и местами пробитых кожаных доспехах, со ссадинами и пятнами чужой крови на лице приезжает комендант бывшей когурёской и — до вчерашнего дня — захваченной Пэкче крепости Хынан. Когурё отбило обратно свои продовольственные склады. И вслед за ним, едва не сразу — от северной крепости Хорогору докладывают: явилось войско Когурё, во главе его сам Тамдок, они хорошо разглядели золоченый доспех! Скачет гонец с запада: войско Когурё явилось на Кёдон, они намерены захватить Кванми, и во главе их Тамдок, золоченый доспех так и сверкает!

Асин посылает войско к Хорогору и на Кёдон, оголяя столицу.

Вбегает третий гонец: государь, войско Когурё у ворот Вире, во главе его Тамдок, посмотрите сами, он в золотом доспехе! И те, что должны были быть у Хорогору и Кванми, тоже здесь. А те двое в золоченых доспехах, оставшиеся на севере и на западе, были всего лишь приманкой.

Тамдок поднимает руку и посылает солдат в атаку.

Армия Когурё врывается в Вире, рубя налево и направо.

По-братски.

  


Улицы столицы — сплошное поле боя. Воины Пэкче отчаянно сопротивляются, но их слишком мало, и они падают под ударами превосходящего противника. Войско Когурё ломит, и в сумятице свалки пляшет смертельный танец государь Тамдок в золоченом доспехе.

Все, кто может держать меч, вливаются в схватку, и Асин отчаянно рубится во главе своих бойцов.

На площади перед царским дворцом они сталкиваются лицом к лицу.

С рычанием два дракона бросаются вперед, и воины обеих армий расступаются. Бой вокруг кипит по-прежнему, но Асин и Тамдок бьются один на один, и никто из их людей не смеет не то что вмешаться — даже подойти ближе. Жажда убийства, переполняющая обоих, словно очертила вокруг них магическую границу. Они не видят никого вокруг, каждый сосредоточен на противнике, оба они слишком долго ждали этого мига и наконец дождались. Всё, что накопилось между ними, выплескивается теперь в яростном поединке. Они налетают друг на друга, схватываются, отскакивают и сшибаются снова, звенят мечи, и кровь разбрызгивается с лезвий, и плещут крылья, и полосуют стальные когти, и сверкает чешуя — черная с позолотой и лазурная с серебром.

И в разгар этой схватки на площади появляется Пу Ёхон, младший царевич, брат Асина. Он волочет за собой женщину, приставив к ее горлу меч, и кричит:

— Тамдок!

Оба дракона поворачиваются на крик — и оба замирают.

— Тамдок! — кричит Ёхон. — Остановись, не то я убью твою женщину!

В запале Ёхон видит перед собой только лицо врага. Но на лице его государя точно такое же выражение, как на лице Тамдока.

Доён!

Она смотрит на Тамдока, и в глазах ее отчаяние.

— Асин! — гремит Тамдок. — Трус! Продул — и вот так спасаешь свою шкуру?

— Что-о? — ревет в ответ Асин. — Я? Спасаю шкуру?

И они сцепляются снова, еще яростнее, чем прежде, но магический круг нарушен, и теперь это не поединок, это общая свалка, и противников вскоре оттирают друг от друга, они бы и хотели сойтись, но некогда. Пу Ёхон, оттолкнув Доён, бросается в гущу боя. Они бьются — все со всеми, и в какой-то миг, расшвыряв очередных нападающих и получив возможность оглянуться вокруг, Тамдок видит, как его враг, Асин, заносит меч над его другом и соратником, генералом Ён Сальта. Тамдок не может этого допустить. Он выхватывает стрелу из колчана на спине какого-то пэкчесца, занятого своей дракой, с плеча другого сдергивает лук, целится, стреляет.

Между стрелой и Асином выскакивает неизвестно откуда Доён — и раскидывает руки, заслоняя Асина собой.

  


Там, в том забытом сне, она вставала между ними, и оба они пронзали ее мечами. Она падает на колени, в глазах ее удивление и облегчение — она успела.

Всей-то разницы — не мечи, а стрела. Даже Ён Сальта — и тот сбылся.

Отшвырнув лук, Тамдок бросается к ней, подхватывает ее. Асин, выронив меч, стоит, остолбенев, и смотрит на них.

Он всегда полагал, что из них двоих она любит Тамдока. Даже когда она говорила иначе, все равно не верил. Думал — смерти Тамдока она не вынесет, а его, Асина, смерть переживет.

А она... она... ты ничего не понимал, пока не потерял всё...

— Почему, Доён? — кричит Тамдок. — Почему?

— Зачем, Доён? — растерянно выдыхает Асин.

Она кашляет кровью, каждый вздох мучительно вырывается из пронзенной груди, и кровавые пузыри лопаются на губах.

— Не смей... не смей его убивать, — твердит Доён из последних сил. — И ты тоже... Асин... не смей. Не смейте убивать друг друга...

  


Вокруг кипит бой, и убитые падают, кровь течет по лицам, капает на камни, растекается лужами. Царь Когурё стоит на коленях, обнимая мертвую. Лицо ее светло и спокойно. Царь Пэкче шатается и тоже падает на колени.

— Хватит, — бормочет он. — Остановитесь. — И кричит:

— Остановитесь все!

И в наступившей тишине:

— Я сдаюсь. Я проиграл. Убей меня, Тамдок.

Тамдок отрывает взгляд от мертвого лица.

— Не убью, — отвечает он. — Мне нужен мир между Когурё и Пэкче, а не твоя голова.

  


Тронный зал дворца Вире, победитель сидит на троне, и побежденный склоняется перед ним.

— Я, Пэкче ораха Асин, признаю поражение и сдаюсь Когурё. Я, Пэкче ораха Асин, буду с верностью служить великому царю Когурё.

Тамдоку подносят красный ларец — там государственная печать Пэкче. Стратег Ха Мучжи откидывает позолоченную крышку. Когурё тэван Тамдок вынимает печать из ларца и вскидывает ее над головой.

— Да здравствует Когурё!

Генералы и прочие командиры отвечают победным рёвом.

Да здравствует Когурё!

  


  


***

_Говорят, Лазурный дракон Востока склонился перед царем Когурё, признав в нем истинного владыку._

_Истинный владыка был благороден и справедлив. Он принял вассальное подчинение Пэкче, оставив прежнему царю его трон, пообещал заботиться о народе Пэкче как о своем собственном и уважать его обычаи и верования._

_Говорят также, что царь Асин пытался еще несколько раз вывернуться из тяжелых лап Когурё, но это ему не удалось._

  


  


***

Пэкче никогда еще не завоевывали. Всё случается когда-нибудь в первый раз — случилось и это.

Он отбил Кванми, но потерял страну. Что толку, что Кванми снова принадлежит Пэкче, если само Пэкче принадлежит Тамдоку? В крепости снова стоит пэкческий гарнизон, и корабли из всех сопредельных стран прибывают на Кёдон, и платят за въезд, и торгуют с местными жителями, и знамёна Пэкче развеваются над башнями — рядом со знаменами Когурё.

И она по-прежнему неприступна, хоть и переходила некогда из рук в руки, и сигнальные башни вдоль побережья стоят наготове — на случай, если кто-нибудь покусится на земли Пэкче; и если придется, Когурё пошлет военную помощь своему вассалу.

Асин по-прежнему царь, ему по-прежнему кланяются, называя его «ораха», и он давно научился не вздрагивать, вспоминая, как это выговаривала она.

Та женщина, которую он подобрал на лесной дороге и привез в Кванми.

Помнит ли ее его сюзерен?

Наверное, помнит.

Море шумит, разбиваясь о скалы под северной стеной крепости, и гребни волн под утренним солнцем взблескивают серебром и лазурью.

  


  


  


**Примечания**

  


_Хансу_ — Ханган

 _Чхильчжунха_ — Имчжинган

 _Хёльгу_ — ныне остров Канхвадо

 _Вэ_ — Япония

 _Пхёнян_ — крепость Когурё на реке Тэдонган, располагалась на территории современного Пхеньяна и дала ему свое имя

 _Год имчжин_ — год черного водяного дракона, 392

 _Год чончхук_ — год красного огненного быка, 377

 _Янь_ — точнее, Поздняя Янь, государство сяньбийцев, располагалось к северу от Когурё

 _Когугян_ — 18-й царь Когурё, это его посмертное имя. При жизни его звали Ко Ирён

 _Когугвон_ — 16-й царь Когурё, отец Когугяна (Ирёна) и дед Квангэтхо (Тамдока)

 _Цзинь, Восточная Цзинь_ — китайское государство времен Шести династий, правили там потомки знаменитого полководца Сыма И

 _Год мусин_ — год желтой земляной обезьяны, 408

 _Ораха_ — титул правителей Пэкче

 _Десять кланов_ — по легенде, когда основательница Пэкче, царица Сосоно, отправилась на юг, чтобы основать свое царство, с ней шли десять вассалов, и от них пошли десять кланов Пэкче, десять семейств, игравших в стране главенствующую роль. Главы кланов входили в государственный совет

 _Год кеса_ — год черной водяной змеи, 393

 _Год пёнсин_ — год красной огненной обезьяны, 396

 _Урабони_ — старший брат

 _Тэван_ — великий царь, титул Тамдока

  


  


  


**Приложение**

  


Квангэтхо Великому, 19-му царю Когурё, посвящены два сериала — «Легенда о Четырех стражах Небесного владыки» (2007) и «Квангэтхо Великий» (2011).

  


В «Легенде о Четырех стражах Небесного владыки» царевич Тамдок, он же государь Квангэтхо, является воплощением Сына Небесного владыки Хвануна, и ему в великом деле завоевания земель и спасения мира помогают Небесные стражи. Сериал же «Квангэтхо Великий» — приключенчески-исторический, безо всякой мистики, но герои «Легенды о Четырех стражах» проступают сквозь персонажей «Квангэтхо». Насколько намеренно это сделано, трудно сказать. Основная фабула и основные вехи биографии главного героя, царевича Тамдока, поневоле соотносятся, ибо взяты из исторических источников, а воплощения четырех Небесных стражей довольно естественно искать среди исторических лиц, но некоторые параллели скорее всего всё-таки выдуманы сценаристами, и тут трудно уйти от мысли, что всё это неспроста и что «Квангэтхо Великий», будучи классической корейской дорамой о великом царе прошлого, всё время оглядывается на волшебных спутников героя из «Легенды» и тянет оттуда всё, что может.

Спутниками Тамдока в «Легенде» являются Черная черепаха Севера, Синий дракон Востока, Белый тигр Запада и Южный феникс (два экземпляра, Черный и Огненный). А вот что мы имеем в «Квангэтхо».

  


**Черная черепаха Севера**

_В «Легенде»_ воплощение Черепахи — это жрец Хёнго, вождь далекого от столиц селения Кымуль, мудрый человек, способный распознать истинного государя; он выдает себя за предсказателя; он пытается склонить на сторону Тамдока Синего дракона, засевшего в крепости Кванми; Тамдок называет его учителем и спрашивает его, каким должен быть великий царь.

Сучжини, любимая женщина Тамдока — вторая его любовь, — воспитанница Хёнго.

 _В «Квангэтхо»_ есть два человека, подходящих на эту роль. Во-первых, это Ха Мучжи, пришедший из Срединных земель (то есть из Китая), мудрый человек, выдающий себя за предсказателя. Он присматривается к царям и выбирает себе господином наиболее перспективного, разумеется, это Тамдок; он плетет интриги в Пэкче и подготавливает падение крепости Кванми; за хитроумие Тамдок оценил его, сделал своим советником и прислушивается к нему. Во-вторых, это старый воевода Ко Му, опытный и мудрый военачальник. Юный Тамдок воюет в Ёдоне под его началом, учится у него командовать войском и внимательно слушает его советы о том, каким должен быть истинный государь. Вторая жена Тамдока, Ягён, — воспитанница Ко Му, все детство проведшая в военном гарнизоне, опытная воительница.

По этому пункту Ко Му запараллеливается также с другим персонажем «Легенды» — главой клана Чолло, который, во-первых, старый опытный воитель, а во-вторых, предлагает удочерить Сучжини, чтобы выдать ее замуж за Тамдока и сделать царицей Когурё.

  


**Синий дракон Востока**

В разных руководствах по фэншую (в сети их тьмы и тьмы), в «Википедии» и в субтитрах к «Легенде» цвет дракона варьируется от синего до зеленого через лазурный, ясно, что это один и тот же цвет, меняющий оттенки при переводе с языка на язык. Мы остановились на варианте «Лазурный», поскольку нам кажется, что в нем удачно сочетаются и синий, и зеленый.

 _В «Легенде»_ воплощение Дракона — это Чхоро, властитель крепости Кванми, отважный и прекрасный. Тамдок завоевал Кванми, и Чхоро стал верным спутником Тамдока. Чхоро глубоко и безответно любит Сучжини и повсюду следует за ней.

 _В «Квангэтхо»_ властитель крепости Кванми — это Асин, наследник престола и будущий царь Пэкче. Тамдок завоевал Кванми, а через четыре года подчинил себе Пэкче, и Асин, оставаясь царем Пэкче, стал его вассалом. Асин спасает первую жену Тамдока, которая по некоторым параметрам соотносится с первой женщиной Тамдока из «Легенды», Кихой, и она остается с ним, причем он любит ее, а она продолжает любить Тамдока.

  


**Белый тигр Запада**

_В «Легенде»_ это вождь мальгалей Чумучхи, обаятельный мужик с топором, очень храбрый.

 _В «Квангэтхо»_ есть вождь мальгалей Соль Доан, который поначалу подружился с Тамдоком, потом враждовал с ним, но в конце концов стал преданным его сторонником.

  


**Южный Феникс**

_В «Легенде»_ фениксов два — Огненный и Черный, и воплощения их — две женщины Тамдока. Весь сериал они сами не могут разобраться, которая из них Огненная, а которая Чёрная, к тому же дело осложняется тем, что Огненный феникс несет благо, а Черный — смертельную опасность для государства и Истинного владыки. Они сестры, но воспитывались отдельно и долго не знают об этом.

— Черный феникс, Киха, старшая сестра и первая женщина Тамдока. В юности они с царевичем горячо любили друг друга, но с самого детства Киха находилась под присмотром темных сил, ее контролировал Чёрный властелин Тэчжанро, глава клана Хвачхон, и в результате Киха прониклась ненавистью к Тамдоку и действовала против него на стороне сил зла.

— Огненный феникс, Сучжини, младшая сестра и вторая женщина Тамдока. Выросла в селении Кымуль под присмотром Хёнго, воплощения Чёрной черепахи. Независима, самостоятельна, девушка-мальчик, любит вино и частенько выпивает с государем. Она любит Тамдока, но молчит о своих чувствах, а ее любит Лазурный дракон — молча и преданно. Подозревая, что она — воплощение опасного Черного феникса, уходит от Тамдока и долго пропадает неизвестно где. Воспитывает ребенка — сына Тамдока и своей сестры Кихи.

 _В «Квангэтхо»_ у Тамдока две жены.

Первая — Кэ Доён — дочь крайне нехорошего и коварного Кэ Ёнсу, первого советника царя Ирёна. Вышла замуж за Тамдока, когда он стал наследником престола. Любила его и забеременела от него, но случился заговор, устроенный Поздней Янь с тайной поддержкой Кэ Ёнсу, и во время неразберихи Кэ Доён, скрываясь от убийц, столкнулась с делегацией Пэкче, которую возглавлял царевич Асин. Асин спас ее, вывез из Янь, переправил в Когурё, но к этому моменту ее отец, Кэ Ёнсу, устроил государственный переворот и проиграл. Став тем самым дочерью государственного преступника, Кэ Доён не решилась вернуться к Тамдоку и отправилась к Асину в Пэкче. Позже Тамдок разыскал ее и уговаривал вернуться, но она, считая, что негоже дочери государственного изменника быть женой царя, ибо это принесет одни беды и царю, и государству, так и не вернулась. Беременность закончилась выкидышем. Независима, самостоятельна. Любит вино. Асин любит ее, она же продолжает любить Тамдока. Накануне нападения Когурё на крепость Вире явилась к Тамдоку и предупредила его о планах Асина. Погибла в битве при Вире, закрыв собой Асина от стрелы Тамдока.

Вторая — Ягён, приемная дочь старого военачальника Ко Му, везде сопровождавшая приемного отца и сражавшаяся рядом с ним в Ёдоне, до поры до времени — девушка-мальчик. Влюблена в Тамдока, но молчит о своих чувствах. Когда Тамдок взошел на престол, а его первая жена пропала и неизвестно было, жива ли она, он женился на Ягён.

Тем самым роль Кихи в значительной мере передана Доён, но к ней же перешли и часть очень существенных черт биографии Сучжини. Ягён в этом отношении повезло меньше, она и в воинской ипостаси занимала немного места на экране, а как стала царицей, так и вовсе отошла на третий план.

  


**Главный злодей**

_В «Легенде»_ главный злодей — Чёрный властелин Тэчжанро, глава клана Хвачхон, он живет вечно, меняя тела, и хочет захватить власть над миром в пользу своего клана. Манипулирует всеми, до кого может дотянуться, и обращает ко злу Киху, первую женщину Тамдока.

 _В «Квангэтхо»_ явные черты главного злодея проступают в первом советнике Когурё Кэ Ёнсу. Он глава клана Соно, служит царю Ирёну, хочет захватить власть над Когурё в пользу своего клана, манипулирует всеми, до кого может дотянуться, и использует для достижения своих целей своих детей, в том числе Доён, первую жену Тамдока. Поскольку это не фэнтези, а приключенческое кино, до конца сюжета не дожил.

  


 

 


End file.
